Estrella errante
by londono
Summary: Cuando una estrella se pierde en el camino se convierte en errante- si escoges el odio y la venganza tendrás que sacrificarlo todo, incluso tu propia felicidad… dime estrella ¿cuánto estas dispuesto a perder?-… Post Star
1. Capitulo 1

_¡Hola a todos! Sé que algunos leyeron el primer capítulo de mi primer fic "Todo mío" (aunque no abandonare este fic aun estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo) y realmente lo agradezco, pero gracias a esa idea he podido construir algo que a mi parecer tiene más forma._

 _Espero puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia y no les voy a mentir empiezan como muchas que hemos leídos por estos lados pero prometo mucho drama, enredos y tensión._

 _Soy una chica muy dramática y algo sádica, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes y lo advierto esto no será una historia de amor dulce color de rosa, yo lo describiría como algo oscuro y fetichista._

 _Planeo subir el segundo capítulo la otra semana solo para que los que la lean se den cuenta del rumbo que tomara la historia._

 _Sin más que agregar por ahora os dejo con el primer capitulo_

 _PD: Los personajes son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y solo escribo por entretención._

 **Estrella errante**

…

 **Planeta Kinmoku**

Apenas eran unos pocos minutos de la llegada a su planeta de origen Kinmoku, solo hace un par de días la legendaria princesa de la luna había derrotado a Chaos salvándolos a todos y liberado finalmente a Sailor Galaxia. Tanto la princesa del planeta del fuego como sus protectoras las Sailor Star Lights estaban sumamente cansada de tan largo viaje habían prácticamente atravesado la galaxia completa para poder llegar a su tan anhelado hogar, el planeta del fuego, sin embargo las tres Sailor Star a penas pisaron tierra firme sin importar el terrible cansancio ocuparon lo poco que les quedaba de energía para transformarse en sus alter egos respectivos, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que en su planeta de origen no era necesario tal transformación, pero los hicieron de forma inconsciente, a pesar de que aquello solo era un disfraz para encontrar a su querida princesa, de alguna forma se sentían cómodos tomando el cuerpo de un hombres. Fueron a descansar de inmediato por orden de su princesa y por que definitivamente el cuerpo no les respondía, una vez que hayan descansado tenían la orden de empezar de inmediato con la reconstrucción de Kinmoku.

La princesa de cabellos rojos los miro inquieta _"¿acaso ya se dieron cuenta?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez dando vueltas, mientras observaba como se alejaban sus queridas estrellas. Estaba tan perturbada que su escasa energía no era un impedimento para que su mente no la dejara estar en paz _"mis queridas estrellas les hice esta promesa en nuestra vida anterior y se las hago de nuevo en esta vida, mientras este en mis manos yo los protegeré"_

Por otro lado Seiya caminaba arrastrando los pies noto de inmediato en la tierra que algo extraño se sentía en su interior, justo en el momento en que Sailor Moon libero a Galaxia. Algo no estaba encajando dentro de él y no acababa de entender que era, como si su mente le estuviera gritando y el no lograra escucharle, dejando de lado esas inquietudes que lo han estado atormentado desde que partió de la tierra había otra cosa más bien persona que también estaba en su cabeza que consideraba a un más importante que sus delirios mentales _"Ondago ¿En qué estarás ahora? Supongo que estas con tu novio, mientras seas feliz no me importa, te veías tan feliz, me rompió el corazón verte junto a él, pero saber que estarás bien me tranquiliza un poco, te extraño tanto y solo llegue hace apenas unos minutos a mi planeta, deseo tanto volver a verte mi querida Ondago…"_ Escucho como su compañero hablaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Seiya Yaten-dijo el castaño haciendo una pausa-¿No sienten algo extraño?-

-tal vez nos acostumbramos a la atmosfera de la tierra-respondió el platinado.

-no es eso- aseguro-es como si algo no acaba de encajar ¿acaso no lo sienten?-

\- Taiki relájate solo necesitamos descansar, la falta de sueño te puede estar afectando-respondió el azabache restándole importancia.

Taiki le dio la razón a su compañero, los tres fueron a dormir de inmediato, pero el castaño sabia que esto que estaba sintiendo no era por falta de sueño ni tampoco era el cambio de atmosfera, lo sintió desde el momento en que partieron de la tierra, algo no estaba bien, la sensación de intranquilidad no lo dejaba descansar por completo, por un momento llego a pensar que tal vez solo tal vez esto era por no haber sido sincero con cierta chica de cabellos y ojos azul profundo _"Ami lo siento, todo fue demasiado rápido, hubiera deseado conocerte mejor, tal vez un día…"_ pero de alguna forma el sabia que de ninguna manera esa chica tan linda e inteligente tenía la culpa, sabía que ella no era la culpable de su desazón. Algo estaba mal en su interior y estaba determinado a descubrir que era.

El platinado de profundos ojos verdes en tanto se movía inconscientemente, una presión en su pecho no lo dejaba en paz al igual que sus compañeros desde el momento en que partió del planeta tierra, no entendía la sensación de intranquilidad que le perturbaba _"¿Por qué?"_ se pregunto, Sailor Moon derroto a Galaxia, estaban de vuelta en su planeta para reconstruirlos, estaba donde se suponía que debía estar _"entonces ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquilo? ¿Por qué siento que este no es mi lugar?"_ Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tal disparate, porque ese era su lugar, era una Sailor Star Lights, el era Sailor Star Healer y le entregaría su vida a su querida princesa y a este planeta si era necesario _"tal vez deje que esa rubia molesta y ruidosa me influenciara demasiado"_ sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar a la princesa de Venus _"¿a quién estará acosando ahora?"_ frunció el ceño enojado, ahora estaba más perturbado que antes, el solo pensar que Minako estaba con otro hombre le enfurecía y lo llenaba de cólera, maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta que ese día no descansaría ya que su mente maquinaba escenas amorosas que no le hacían nada feliz, quien diría que el joven platinado fuera tan creativo.

-¡MALDICION!-dijo para sí mismo enfurecido golpeando con toda su fuerza el muro más cercano que encontró, es su imaginación Minako Aino ya estaba en los brazos de otro hombre.

…

 **En la tierra (casa de los Tsukino)**

Usagi acababa de llegar a su casa, había tenido una cita con su querido novio, su príncipe, no terminaba de creerse lo que apenas un par de días había ocurrido, recupero a su querido Mamo-Chan y por fin estaba junto a él, para abrasarlo y llenarlo de besos, lo había extrañado tanto, en sus planes estaba pasar la mayor parte de tiempo con él para recuperar el tiempo perdido en el que no habían podido estar juntos por culpa de Chaos, era muy feliz eso se notaba en la mirada de la princesa de la luna, por fin estaría junto a su príncipe y esta vez sí seria para siempre, saludo a sus padres y subió a su habitación, se puso su pijama de conejitos y salió al balcón, la oscura noche sin luna era iluminada por las brillantes estrellas, se sentó abrazándose a sus piernas. Pero a pesar de lo feliz que estaba porque Mamoru había regresado a su lado, porque sus amigas ya no estaban en peligro, por haber derrotado a Chaos y que por fin vivir en tiempos de paz. Una parte de ella estaba melancólica, entendía que tal vez no volvería a ver a esos tres chicos que tanto cariño les había tomado, ya los consideraba unos amigos muy importante y se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esos tres hermanos y ahora que ya no estaban, un profundo vacio en su interior se empezaba a formar, ellos se habían llevado un pedacito de su corazón especialmente Seiya, el chico que la confortaba y escuchaba cuando estaba triste ¿Qué aria ahora sin esa alegre sonrisa? Si estaba triste ¿Quién vendría a confortarla? ¿Qué aria ahora sin Seiya? ¿Acaso el no entendía que los amigos debían estar juntos? _"dijiste que no te olvidarías de mi yo tampoco me olvidare de ti Seiya, mi querido amigo"_

Levanto la mirada para observar los astros titubeaban en el cielo-Todas las bonitas estrella están brillando, me pregunto cuál de esas será su planeta-

\- Usagi-Chan no estés triste por ellos, por fin están en su hogar, debes estar feliz- dijo la gata negra sentándose junto a la rubia

-es que yo…yo em-gruesas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas-los extraño mucho, quiero que regresen-

\- no debes ser tan egoísta, se lo mucho que los querías pero ellos deben estar en su planeta junto a su princesa-

-no es justo-dijo hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas-no es justo-se repetía una y otra vez

-princesa-dijo mientras ponía una de sus patas sobre su ama-ya no llores seguro que un día podrás volver a verlos, te lo prometo-

-¿de verdad Luna?-

-Si-aseguro la gata con determinación-si se lo pides a las estrellas estoy segura-

Usagi levanto su cabeza mirando nuevamente las estrellas, miro la constelación de Orión la observo por un rato, nunca antes había identificado una constelación no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, se puso de rodillas y junto sus manos para hacer una plegaria a los astros-por favor lindas estrellas cúmplanme el deseo de poder volver a ver a mis amigos-cerro sus ojos con fuerza y apretó a un más sus manos-por favor-susurro-los quiero mucho-

…

 **En el Caldero galáctico**

La Sailor dorada recordaba lo familiar que se le hiso la energía de las tres guerreras de Kinmoku eso la tenia intranquila una nostalgia y profundo dolor se hacía presente cuando pensaba en las tres guerreras _"¿Quiénes son ellas en realidad?"_ No tenía ningún recuerdo de esas tres chicas, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez las conocía de otra era porque no había otra explicación a esa tristeza inexplicable _"sus semillas estelares eran muy diferentes a las de una_ _Senshi"_ sabía que como guardiana del caldero galáctico no era correcto utilizarlo para sus propios fines e intereses pero tenía la fuerte convicción que de alguna manera esas tres guerreras no eran quienes decían ser y que eso dejaba un desequilibrio en el universo y nadie mejor que ella sabía lo mucho que aquello podría afectar, algo tan pequeño como eso podría llevarlo a su completa destrucción y ella se había prometido a si misma a Sailor Moon y a todos los seres vivientes de todos las Galaxias que protegería el universo. Seguía mirando el caldero con determinación pero este no le enseñaba nada.

-¿Acaso estoy equivocada?- Se pregunto confusa.

… .. .

Pasaron los días y luego semanas tal vez meses, pero seguía sin haber señales de las tres guerreras de Kinmoku si estaba equivocada por qué su preocupación no hacía más que aumentar y la presión que oprimía su pecho se hacía cada vez más desesperante.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta, existía la posibilidad de que una magia poderosa estuviera ocultando la verdad o era eso o ya se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Pero ella era Sailor Galaxia conocía las semillas estelares de cada uno de los habitantes del universo en especial la de las guerreras galáctica, sabía que esas semillas no eran de Sailor ¿entonces por qué no reconocía esas tres semillas? Era muy peligroso para el planeta Kinmoku que ellas sin ser unas Sailor genuinas tuvieran ese poder. Si alguien o algo querían ocultar la verdad eso quería decir que la existencia de esas tres era algo muy peligroso para ese alguien o algo o incluso para el universo. _"sus auras eran muy poderosas y extrañamente familiares"_ recordó tratando de buscar algún detalle que tal vez había pasado por alto, pero nada.

Volvió a intentarlo por milésima vez concentrando toda su energía en el caldero galáctico estaba determinada a encontrar la verdad, entonces por primera vez el caldero le mostro algo "la constelación de Orión" por fin tenía una pista.

No le costó mucho llegar a la estrella alfa de Orión solo unos cuantos minutos, Orión era una constelación imponente formada por millones de estrellas incluso era poseedor de sus propias nebulosas, quien fuera el ser que nació bajo la luz de Orión era muy poderoso, a pesar de que en la estrella que se encontraba solo era un astro desolado que brillaba de manera segadora, la luz de la estrella le mostro la visión de un templo en donde había una estatua gigante en ruinas de una mujer de cuatro brazos en posición de loto, reconoció el templo de inmediato, aquella mujer era Cosmos la Sailor que poseía uno de los poderes más antiguos y poderosos.

-¿Pero que tenía que ver Cosmos con las tres guerreras de Kinmoku?-Le pregunto a la estrella con esperanza de que esta fuera a responderle mostrándole otra visión

Sin embargo una pequeña niña de unos tres años apareció junto a ella, su cabello rosa rojizo lo llevaba sujetado en dos divertidos moñitos, vestía el típico traje de marinera de una Sailor predominando el color azul y rojo llevaba con ella una sombrilla que le daba una apariencia muy adorable. En su rostro se dibujaba una infantil sonrisa y sus ojos azul profundo brillantes como las estrellas solo reflejaban bondad, en su frente estaba la marca de Cosmos aquel pode ancestral tan antiguo como el universo.

-chibi chibi-dijo el pequeña, su aura y voz solo reflejaban tranquilidad, ella era semejante a la princesa Serenity un ser de amor.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto

-chibi chibi-repitio otra vez mientras tomaba una de las manos de la Sailor dorada, un resplandor multicolor brillante ilumino el universo por completo dando pie a todos sus recuerdos de su vida como si fuera una película, su verdadera misión y las respuesta que había estado buscando por semanas.

Cuando abrió los ojos la pequeña niña ya no estaba, pero sabía perfectamente que es lo que tenía que hacer y entendió porque sentía tanto dolor al recordar la energía de las guerreras de Kinmoku, trato de no pensar en los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida anterior, se concentro en la importante misión que se le había encomendado, se dirigió al planeta del fuego rápidamente ya no perdería mas el tiempo, había llegado la hora de que las estrellas guardianas de Cosmos despertaran y ella tenía el deber de hacerlo lo antes posible, la reaparición de Cosmos no podía significar más que caos ya que desde el inicio de los tiempos nunca aparecía uno sin el otro.

…

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Espero que mi redacción haya sido más comprensible por favor hágamelo saber._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	2. Capitulo 2

_Lo prometido es deuda y aunque me atrase un poco más de lo que esperaba aquí ya está._

 _En este cap ya se empiezan a notar mis trastornos mentales, mis gustos fetichistas y mi sadismo. Pero ya estoy preparada para el odio (si es que recibo comentarios xD)_

 _Planeo subir el tercer capítulo dentro de 1 mes o un poco mas ya que a partir de aquí cada capítulo será de entre 9000 a 10.000 palabras y aunque quisiera no podría tardarme menos, tengo claro que capítulos tan largos son pesados de leer pero no planeo estar veinte capítulos explicado la misma cosa._

 _Gracias por leer sin más que agregar os dejo con el segundo capítulo._

 _Y antes de que se me olvide aclaro que los personajes son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y solo escribo por entretención._

 **Estrella errante**

…

El cielo nocturno de Kinmoku era iluminado por sus tres lunas y por los millones de astros titubeantes, el reino de Tankei era reconstruido gracias a los habitantes que sobrevivieron al ataque de Galaxia y la magia de la semilla estelar de la princesa Kakyuu, el palacio volvía de a poco a ser la imponente estructura en medio de los bellos jardines del planeta del fuego. La princesa se encontraba en uno de los elegantes salones decorado con las hermosas flores de su jardín que ella misma se encargaba de su cuidado. Sabia de la llegada de Sailor Galaxia pudo sentir su inconfundible energía atravesando la órbita del planeta, si sus estrellas todavía no descubrían la verdad estaba claro que la poderosa Sailor si la había descubierto, ya que no existía ninguna razón para que ella viniera de tan lejos.

No quería aceptarlo pero tal vez ya había llegado la hora de decir la verdad a sus estrellas _"yo los protegeré, sería capaz de cualquier cosa solo por mantenerlos a salvo de ese destino tan terrible y porque también… "_ Sacudió su cabeza abatida, puso una de sus delgadas manos en su rostro ruborizado " _no es posible, acaso yo…estoy cometiendo el mismo error de mi vida anterior, pero lo amo tanto no quiero que nada le pase"_

-princesa-voltio para encontrarse con Galaxia parada en el umbral de la puerta

-Galaxia, la esperaba siéntese-ambas mujeres se acomodaron frente a frente-¿Gusta comer algo?-

-no gracias, no lo necesito-

-¿perdón?-

-actualmente soy la Sailor más poderosa…no necesito alimentarme para obtener energía, solo de mi _"Saffer Crystal"_ \- respondió la rubia

-entiendo…no quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?-

-he venido a dos cosas-hiso una pausa intentando buscar la manera más suave de decirlo-he visto la destrucción que he provocado en su hogar y me gustaría repararlo, me siento muy culpable-

La princesa puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer en señal de apoyo-No es su culpa, fue de Chaos-

-pero fue mi culpa no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, sucumbí ante su poder maligno- los ojos e Galaxia reflejaban una gran culpa- si no le molesta me asomare al balcón por un momento-

La mujer camino hasta el balcón del salón seguida por la princesa, para luego sacar su poderoso _"Saffer Crystal"_ del interior de su pecho lo subió hasta la altura de su frente y un brillo dorado con poderosos destellos empezó a invadir todo el planeta de Kinmoku, la princesa miraba sorprendida como la poderosa Sailor gracias a su luz reconstruía su reino por completo dejándolo tal cual era antes del ataque, luego de unos minutos el planeta volvió a ser el mismo, recuperando toda su gloria. Grandes monumentos adornaban sus calles y elegantes casas rodeadas por coloridos jardines y frondosos bosques al final de la ciudad, todo estaba alrededor del gran palacio.

-gracias-logro decir la pelirroja luego de estar varios segundos en estado de shock, observando cómo su planeta volvía a ser el mismo-muchas gracias de verdad, reconstruirlo por completo nos hubiera llevado meses-

-es lo menos que pude haber hecho-apenada

Ambas mujeres caminaron de vuelta al salón incorporándose en la misma posición que antes.

-¿Cuál es la segunda razón?-pregunto Kakyuu con miedo a escuchar la respuesta

-vera es que…-pero fue interrumpida por el violento ruido de la puerta azotándose en la pared, tres jóvenes entraron al salón apresuradamente para luego clavar una mirada amenazante en la rubia.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto el moreno observándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Seiya! Eso es muy descortés-regaño la princesa-ella ha venido a pedir disculpas y también a reconstruido el reino como ya te diste cuenta-

-ok gracias, ya se puede ir-agrego el platinado

-¡YATEN!- dijo mirándolo con desaprobación-si se van a portar como niños entonces les pido que se retiren-

-no se preocupe princesa, ellos se portaran bien-dijo el castaño sentándose al lado de su monarca-porque ellos entienden que fue Chaos quien destruyo nuestro planeta y que Galaxia solo fue una víctima-¿cierto?-

-aun así la cara no le cambia-dijo entre dientes Seiya.

-¿Qué dijiste Seiya?-pregunto la princesa

-nada, estoy de acuerdo con Taiki-Sentándose al otro lado de la princesa.

En tanto la Sailor miraba la escena más que divertida _"al parecer sus personalidades no han cambiado en nada"_ pensó.

-¿Galaxia cual era la segunda razón por la que vino?-pregunto nuevamente Kakyuu tomando la mano del chico pelinegro que estaba a su lado como si temiera que se fuera.

-princesa yo vine por sus guerreras-dijo la rubia con la mirada en el piso.

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto Taiki al darse cuenta que su princesa no respondía y parecía aferrarse a un mas a Seiya.

-Es una suerte que hayan venido hasta aquí ¿sabían que las estrellas en realidad no tienen una forma definida? Solo toman la forma que su corazón les dice-

-debería dejar de andarse con rodeos-le dijo Yaten ya arto de la tensión que había provocado la mujer.

-ustedes no son en realidad quienes creen, ustedes…-pero nuevamente no pudo continuar.

-¡BASTA! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Me niego a que te los lleves!- Interrumpió la monarca claramente fuera de sí.

Seiya se paro rápidamente para atender a su princesa esta se abalanzo a su pecho llorando, no entendía por qué estaba tan perturbada, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Seiya no quiero que te vayas, no te vayas quédate esta vez conmigo-le susurro al azabache

Ninguno de los tres entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿de qué está hablando?- pregunto Seiya

-princesa yo no quiero hacerle daño, conozco sus sentimientos por nuestra vida anterior y veo que no han cambiado, pero tiene que entender es muy peligroso que ellos al no ser las verdaderas Sailor Star Lights estén usando ese poder además- observo tristemente lo mucho que le afectaba la noticia a la joven princesa-Cosmos se ha presentado y a reclamado a sus estrellas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere enviarlos a ese destino tan cruel? ¡No lo entiendo!-reclamo la pelirroja entre lagrimas que recorrían su fino rostro.

Seiya tomo a la joven pelirroja suavemente de los hombros para mirarla fijamente a los ojos-princesa ninguno de los tres entendemos nada ¿puede explicarnos?-la mujer al ver lo brillantes ojos azules del chico no hiso más que llorar.

Taiki en tanto observaba la escena tratando de unir los clavos sueltos algo que sus hermanos seguramente no le estaban dando mucha importancia, era que ellos no eran las verdaderas Sailor Star Lights, lo segundo era que una tal Cosmos estaba reclamando a sus estrellas ¿Acaso la señorita Galaxia está hablando de la misma legendaria Cosmos de las historias antiguas? ¿Quiénes eran esas estrellas? ¿Y que tenía que ver con ellos? Un detalle en particular es que la princesa parece estar enterada de todo ¿Qué es lo que está ocultando? _"Cosmos porque esto se me hace tan familiar ¿acaso será?"_

-señorita Galaxia podría explicarnos lo que está pasando-pidió Taiki a la Guerrera.

-ustedes son las estrellas de Cosmos, las estrellas que ella misma eligió para que la protegieran…los distintos reinos de todas las galaxias tienes a las Sailors y Cosmos tiene a las estrellas-explico la mujer.

-no es cierto-dijo el platinado-yo soy una Sailor Star Lights yo soy Sailor Star Healer ¿cierto princesa? Dígale que usted nunca nos mentiría-Yaten temblaba levemente estaba al borde en colapso nervioso no entendía por qué la idea de "estrellas de Cosmos" le provocaba esos sentimientos tan terribles.

-lo siento ¡lo siento tanto!-la pelirroja lloraba inconsolablemente escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-esto es una broma-susurro azabache para sí mismo.

Seiya no había movido ni un musculo, Yaten a punto de tener un repentino ataque de pánico y Taiki era el único que se tomaba la noticia con calma.

-disculpa-dijo galaxia dirigiéndose al castaño al ver que era el que mejor lo asimilaba-¿Me podrías recordar sus nombres?-

Taiki sonrío levemente nunca se imagino tener una conversación con Galaxia la mujer que fue poseída por Chaos, la que destruyo su planeta, que resulta que ahora no es su planeta, todo le resultaba tremendamente irónico-no se preocupe, el chico idiota de ahí es Seiya, el enano es Yaten y yo soy Taiki el único que goza de cerebro y porte-

-¿¡enano!? ¿¡YO!? ¿¡Acaso no te has dado cuenta!? ¡Que tú eres un maldito fenómeno gigante! ¡Mi porte es perfecto!-

-¡no es mi culpa que tú seas un anormal con cerebro mutante!-

Seiya y Yaten salieron de su estado de asimilación solo para defender su honor frente a la poderosa Sailor.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de satisfacción, Taiki y Galaxia al ver que los chicos al menos tenían reacciones diferentes.

-Taiki tu estrella es Sirio, eres de la estrella de la luz, fuiste el más sensato de los tres-El castaño al escucharla y también por el poder de Sailor Galaxia empezó a experimentar una visión de su vida pasada cosa que se le hiso muy extraño ya que en todo momento eso le pareció el recuerdo de otra persona.

…

 **Recuerdos de Taiki**

 _Un pequeño niño revoloteaba por el gran templo que le rendía culto a la energía más poderosa del universo, esta energía era Cosmos también conocida en algunas culturas como el Dios creador de la vida. Su cabellera castaña y desordenada se movía al compas del viento, sus ojos eran puros e inocentes de un brillante color violeta que combinaba perfectamente con su piel blanca como las flores, que rodeaba todo el lugar, sin ninguna duda era un niño hermoso que resaltaba a simple vista, aquel niño de nombre Taiki brillaba con luz propia._

 _Los monjes practicaban la meditación y un estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo muy parecido al kung fu, todos esperaban por la llegada de los guardianes de Cosmos, las legendarias estrellas, ellos tenían el deber de entrenarlos y guiarlos para que no fueran corrompidos por el poder con el que la Diosa los bendecía._

 _Esa mañana llego una extranjera embarazada y enferma, los monjes eran hombres buenos que ayudaban a quien fuera que llegara al templo acogieron a la mujer y cuidaron de ella, pero de un día para otro los monjes empezaron a morir por enfermedad, los síntomas eran siempre los mismos, primero empezaba con un dolor en el pecho que seguía de una toz que los hacía escupir sangre alta fiebre y un terrible dolor de cabeza que no los dejaba levantar y luego de poco tiempo finalmente morían._

 _Taiki estaba llorando mientras cavaba la tuba del último de los monjes que quedaba con vida, que había muerto esa mañana, en tan solo un mes esa horrible peste había acabado con todos, solo quedaba él en el templo y la mujer embarazada, desde hace algún tiempo había llegado a la conclusión que esa mujer tenía la culpa de la muerte de los monjes, aquellos hombres que cuidaban de él como si fuera un hijo y ahora todos habían muerto por culpa de ella. Luego de enterrar al que una vez fue su maestro, medito por barias horas al terminar tomo la katana que colgaba en una de las paredes del templo y fue a la habitación en donde la mujer descansaba dispuesto a asesinarla._

 _-todo es tu culpa-le dijo con voz acerada._

 _La mujer empezó a reír macabramente mientras se burlaba que eran unos estúpidos._

 _Pero él a su corta edad era experto en artes marciales, de un salto llego en donde se encontraba la mujer y le atravesó el pecho sin piedad alguna, ningún castigo sería suficiente ante el dolor que le a echo pasar pensó el pequeño._

 _-dime una cosa eso que llevas en tu vientre ¿es real?-pregunto a la mujer_

 _Pero ella no hacía más que reír esquizofrénicamente, Taiki saco la catana del cuerpo de la mujer y abrió su estomago, con la firme convicción de que la criatura no tenía la culpa de los pecados de ella, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, en su vientre se albergaba un ser negro, asqueroso y grotesco, nunca vio algo tan repugnante y perturbador como ese ser. La mujer seguía increíblemente con vida riendo mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles._

 _-vaya…es igual a ti-se burlo Taiki ya siego por el rencor que se hacía más y más grande en su interior._

 _-¡CÁLLATE! yo era hermosa la más hermosa, la más hermosa-repetía una y otra vez-la más hermosa-_

 _El niño atravesó al ser con su katana en repetidas ocasiones pero este no moría, decidió quemarlo junto a su madre que ya estaba muerta producto de las múltiples heridas y la pérdida de sangre. Luego de limpiar la habitación estuvo diez días meditando sin comer, pidiéndole perdón a su Diosa protectora por haber asesinado de esa forma tan cruel, a los monjes por no haber respetados sus enseñanzas y a la mujer que probablemente había sido corrompida para traer esa enfermedad al templo. Después de un tiempo empezó a preguntarse por que él no había muerto._

 _Pasaron los días, luego semana y meses, atormentado por la soledad y el peso de ser un asesino Taiki se volvió un niño hostil, cada vez que alguien se acercaba al templo lo atacaba sin piedad hasta que el forastero desidia irse, cada día que pasaba se sentía mas solo y abandonado, los que una vez fueron unos ojos puros e inocente ahora estaban llenos de odio, odio contra el mundo por dejarlo solo, por dejarlo vivir de esa manera tan patética, porque si el moría ahora o mañana a nadie le importaría. Estaba completamente solo y pedido en su propio auto desprecio._

 _Un día una mujer de una brillante aura dorada se presento en el templo, no se atrevió a atacarla ya que le sonreía dulcemente._

 _-dime niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

 _\- Taiki-_

 _-tu casa es muy bonita-dijo la brillante mujer mientras admiraba el gran templo con sus imponentes estatuas que llegaban hasta el cielo-yo soy Sailor Galaxia ¿vives solo aquí?_

 _-si señora, los monjes me enseñaron que las Sailor son poderosas guerreras que protegen el universo…usted cuida de él ¿cierto?-_

 _-a si es pequeño ¿dime donde están los mojes?-_

 _-ellos fueron asesinados-respondió amargamente al recordar a la mujer que causo tanto daño a los hombres que habían cuidado de él desde que nació._

 _-¿y tú porque sigues vivo?-_

 _-porque soy yo el asesino-aseguro con frialdad._

 _-Taiki, lo lamento tanto, pero estoy más que segura que Cosmos ya te ha perdonado-hiso una pausa analizando al pequeño castaño- yo he venido porque he sentido tu energía, tú eres un guerrero que debe velar por ella, por Cosmos-_

 _-eso ya lo sé, soy un monje-_

 _La mujer rio dulcemente por la respuesta del niño en ningún lugar se había visto un monje tan pequeño-me refiero a que eres una estrella, eres la reencarnación de la estrella de la luz-_

 _-eso es un problema-dijo el niño entre amargas lágrimas-porque ya no están los monjes para entrenar-_

 _\- Taiki yo vendré cada día a partir de hoy tu y yo entrenaremos juntos-mientras limpiaba la cara del niño-cuidare de ti ahora, ya nunca estarás solo-_

 _Galaxia cumplió con la promesa que le hiso a ese pequeño monje, de ahora una mirada endurecida y una madurez nunca antes vista en un niño de su edad. Galaxia fue cada día por casi seis meses al templo para ayudarlo a entrenar y a pulir sus poderes de guerrero a enseñarle a manipular su energía de estrella con su creciente poder, hablarle sobre su misión y sobre su vida anterior como estrella de la luz, que ese poder con el que ha sido bendecido es una gran responsabilidad, que su deber es velar por la paz del universo y parecía ilógico por que las estrellas eran guerreros que nacieron para la guerra, guerreros que podrían destruir planetas por completo, entrenados para matar._

 _Sin embargo no podían matar, las estrellas tenían estrictamente prohibido dañar a cualquier ser viviente que no fuera poseedor de energía oscura. Solo en ese caso debían aniquilar a quien se atreva a perturbar la paz y equilibrio que decían defender. "La única forma de librar al universo de la oscuridad es la guerra" eso le decía Galaxia cada que le preguntaba cual era la razón de su lucha ¿por qué esa guerra no la sentía suya? ¿Qué sentido tiene que una guerra pueda traer paz? ¡Exacto! No tiene sentido ni lógica, una guerra solo trae destrucción y muerte además la guerra era todo lo contrario de lo que le enseñaron los monjes, porque las convicciones de un monje eran muy diferentes a las de un guerrero y el antes que guerrero era un monje._

" _En el inicio cuando la energía de Cosmos creo el universo en este también existía una energía negativa, con el pasar del tiempo esta energía se convirtió en maligna con el único propósito de poseer y destruir la vida y la luz, Cosmos es la Diosa creadora de la vida y es el única quien tiene la facultad para decidir cuando un ser cumple su siclo, ella como un ente no siempre puede intervenir pero a bendecido a tres estrellas para que luchen en su nombre, protejan el universo y las vidas de esa energía maligna"_

 _Esa revelación le hacía ilusión no hablaba de guerra hablaba de proteger a los inocentes, entonces si se trataba de proteger a los más débiles a aquellos que no se podían defender, si daría su vida por la causa, daría su vida por proteger a los inocentes corrompidos de la oscuridad, como la mujer que tuvo que asesinar, decidió a sus cortos 9 años entregarle su vida a Cosmos el ser más inocente y puro del universo, aquella Diosa que solo deseaba el amor y la justicia. Tras esa decisión su luz y poder de estrella incremento notablemente, pronto se convertiría en un digno guerrero. Se convertiría en la estrella de la Luz._

…

 _Un día Galaxia llego al templo con una noticia que no le gusto nada al pequeño guerrero._

 _-tengo que marchar, no podre venir en algunos días-le dijo la mujer._

 _-¡por favor déjeme acompañarla!-le rogo._

 _-voy a una misión muy peligrosa, no sé que pueda pasar allí…te prometo si puedo volver, traerte una sorpresa-inclinándose para poder quedar a la altura del niño._

 _-es que yo…yo no quiero estar solo-_

 _-Mi querido Taiki te amo tanto, eres el niño más fuerte e inteligente en todo el universo, se que estarás bien, recuerda que Cosmos cuidara de ti en mi ausencia y cuando regrese yo seguiré cuidándote-acariciando su castaño cabello- Y continuaremos con el entrenamiento-_

 _El pequeño comprendió a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la idea, él solo deseaba estar para siempre junto a la señorita Galaxia pero lo que menos quería era ser una carga para ella._

 _Y finalmente dijo resignado y sonrojado, pues nunca nadie le había dicho que lo amaba._

 _-cuídese mucho y por favor vuelva pronto-_

 _La mujer abrazo al niño provocando que su rostro se volviera completamente rojo, su corazón latía violentamente como un loco, pero no comprendió aquella reacción de su cuerpo entonces._

 _-por si algo sale mal, nunca olvides que te amo y si no pudiera volver tu misión es encontrar a las estrellas de Cosmos…su luz te guiara-_

 _-¿a qué se refiere con que algo podría salir mal?-_

 _-no te preocupes yo no puedo morir-dijo para finalmente besarle la frente-volveré…es una promesa-_

 _La mujer se elevo en los cielos y desapareció en el espacio como una estrella, Taiki se quedo mirando en la dirección en donde la Sailor había emprendido su viaje por varios minutos._

 _-yo también la amo señorita Galaxia…suerte-_

 _En cuanto pasaban los días el pequeño nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Galaxia y ahora estando solo otra vez, se sentía incapaz de seguir adelante, lloraba todo el tiempo y la espera se le hacía eterna, además de la soledad horribles visiones de un planeta destruido por una energía oscura asesinando a todo lo que estuviera a su paso, las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir y empezaba a creer que la Sailor estaba en ese lugar, eso le asustaba más bien le aterrorizaba que alguien le hiciera daño a la señorita Galaxia y no podía concebir la idea de que podría ser asesinada, paso los siguientes días rezándole a su estrella protectora rogándole que la protegiera._

 _Y así fue, al cabo de seis días la poderosa guerrera dorada apareció en el templo, Taiki nunca creyó que podría ser tan feliz, casi se desmalla de la emoción, irradiaba felicidad ni comparado a la profunda desesperación que sintió en los días que estuvo solo, se permitió abrazar a la guerrera cosa que nunca había hecho a ninguna persona._

 _-¿Quién es él?-pregunto al ver que cargaba un niño inconsciente que parecía ser más o menos de su edad, que no había notado producto de la emoción_

 _-esta es la sorpresa y este es tu regalo-dijo pasándole un paquete cuadrado cuidadosamente envuelto._

 _Este lo abrió y se puso a un más feliz-que bien ¡un libro! Muchas gracias-_

 _-Taiki necesito que me pongas atención, este niño al igual que tu es un elegido de Cosmos…_

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Taiki**

…

-valla eso fue muy-hiso una pausa tratando de buscar la palabra que definiera con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo-perturbador-

-te entiendo, también acabo de recuperar mis recuerdos-reconoció la Sailor.

-Señorita Galaxia he visto mi verdad…la seguiré a donde sea-

Esa declaración de siega fidelidad nunca antes vista en Taiki dejo estupefacto a todos en el salón, Galaxia se sonrojo levemente y quedo muda ante tal comentario, Yaten no podían creerse que su compañero los estaba traicionando, porque no había lugar para otro sentimiento, ellos habían estado juntos desde que fueron encontrados por la princesa Kakyuu, a pesar de no ser las verdaderas Sailor Star Lights su deber era cuidar de este planeta y a su princesa, aun que ese no fuera su destino, se lo debían, por eso seguían en ese planeta de otra forma…No estarían ahí, estarían en el planeta azul así de sencillo ¿Acaso Taiki había olvidado todo lo que la princesa Kakyuu había hecho por ellos? ¿Acaso había olvidado de que si no fuera por la princesa ellos ni siquiera tendrían un hogar? ¿Acaso había olvidado que si no fuera por ella seguiría completamente solos? Pero así como habían escuchado, Taiki había olvidado todo ¿Cómo podía simplemente darle la espalada después de todo eso?

En cambio la princesa estaba profundamente dolida, sabía que esta era una posibilidad después de que Sailor Galaxia les dijera la verdad, pero nunca espero que las palabras de su estrella pudieran dolerle tanto, tendría que verlo partir, verlo entregar su vida de nuevo a una causa perdida a una guerra sin sentido que nunca tendría fin, a un destino cruel que nadie merecía.

-Taiki por favor reconsidera tu decisión, no crees que esto es demasiado apresurado-le pidió la princesa secando sus lagrimas traicioneras.

-princesa usted ha hecho tanto por mí, por nosotros, siempre le estaré agradecido y creo que mi gratitud nunca será suficiente-tomando las manos de la pelirroja.

-entonces quédate-le respondió secamente

-Princesa yo se que usted sabe cuál es mi lugar en este mundo, sabe cuál es el lugar de cada uno de nosotros-

-lo entiendo y a pesar de que mi deseo es que te quedes a mi lado te apoyare, somos amigos y quiero que sigamos siéndolo-estrechándole un cálido abrazo, ella nunca obligaría a su estrella a quedarse a su lado por mucho que lo deseara.

-Taiki tu eres un… ¡TRAICIONARNERO! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE IRTE COMO SI NADA!?-le reclamo Yaten a su compañero-¡TU ESTAS TRAICIONANDO A NUESTRA PRINCESA!-

-Yaten tú siempre te has obligado a seguir ese destino que se te dijo, como es posible que no puedas comprender que este no es nuestro lugar-

Seiya se limito a guardar silencio sin saber muy bien que decir ni a quien apoyar pues para él ambos tenían razón, sostuvo la mano de su princesa inconscientemente en busca de algo familiar en tanto la pelirroja lo miraba ilusionada.

-chicos cálmense, no puedo obligarlos a venir conmigo, pero puedo mostrarles la verdad, ustedes serán libres de tomar sus propias decisiones-intervino Galaxia tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¡no tengo ningún interés en lo que tengas que mostrar! Me quedare aquí en este mismo lugar junto a la princesa-

-te entiendo Yaten solo te pido que me escuches, jamás te obligaría a venir conmigo, pero de tu decisión depende la vida de millones-guardo silencio al ver como la expresión del platinado cambiaba de una de profunda ira a de horror-tu estrella es Altair, eres la estrella ascendente y fuiste el guerrero más temido de muchas galaxias, eras implacable-

-ni siquiera se dé que estás hablando, no creas que con eso voy a…-pero la visión de su vida le hiso callar, esa vida justo como su instinto le había advertido al escuchar la verdad era peor de lo que jamás imagino, el dolor y la ira de una vida marcada por el sufrimiento y la pérdida no tardaron en hacerse presente.

…

 **Recuerdos de Yaten**

 _Ese fue un planeta que existió hace milenios en una lejana galaxia y el tiempo se encargo de borrar su nombre, un planeta frio cubierto de nieve, enormes montañas y un clima extremo. Todos los habitantes vivieron siempre en el eterno invierno, jamás conocieron el otoño y mucho menos la primavera o el verano, su reina era blanca como la nieve que rodeaba todo su reino y su querido sobrino, un niño hermoso de 9 años era igual de blanco que ella, los ojos de ambos de aquel verde tan especial y sus cabellos color plata como el cielo de aquel planeta, inconfundiblemente en sus venas estaba la sangre real. El nombre de ese niño era_ Yaten _, huérfano de padre y madre por un atentado de los rebeldes contra la familia real, criado desde muy pequeño en el palacio recibiendo todo el amor de su querida tía y seguridad que solo la reina le podía dar, convirtiéndolo en un príncipe y futuro heredero del reino mas frio del universo._

 _-príncipe_ Yaten _la reina requiere su presencia-interrumpió la clase de tiro con arco, la que más le gustaba, una de las damas de compañía de su tía haciendo una exagerada reverencia._

 _-estoy ocupado-respondió secamente, a ese niño nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer._

 _-pero la reina ha dicho que es urgente-_

 _-ya te dije que estoy ocupado, si sigues molestándome pondré una fruta en tu cabeza y practicare contigo-mostrándole su arco._

 _-por favor príncipe no lo haga otra vez, la ultima vez casi me mata-le rogo la muchacha._

 _-me sigues fastidiando, me obligas-La joven dama desapareció al instante no sin antes hacer una reverencia a su altanero príncipe, aquel niño no tenía arreglo era tan insufrible que toda la servidumbre del castillo preferían la pena de muerte, que no se aplicaba hace siglos, que pasar un día completo con él._

 _No paso mucho tiempo luego de eso para que la Reina Kaguya, la hermosa soberana del invierno, apareciera frente al pequeño platinado, con postura de indignación sujetando su cintura firmemente y mirando al niño con cara de pocos amigos, dejando en claro que no le hacía ni una pisca de gracia la actitud de su querido pero muy mal criado sobrino._

 _-¡_ YATEN _! ¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme plantada en la fiesta del té!-reclamo la reina-¡OTRA VEZ!-_

 _-tía me aburren tus fiestas de té, no puedes simplemente no invitarme-_

 _La reina observo al niño, ahora ya no estaba indignada, estaba enfurecida poco le falto echar humo por los oídos y escupir fuego, pero por su puesto eso no era propio de la soberana del planeta de hielo._

 _-¡HAGO ESAS ESTÚPIDAS FIESTAS POR TI!-_

 _-entonces la solución es simple-mirándola con indiferencia-ya no las hagas-_

 _La Reina del invierno respiro profundamente antes de responderle al príncipe-_ Yaten _hemos tenido esta conversación tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, un príncipe y futuro soberano no solo debe ser hábil con la espada y el arco, debes socializar, tener amigos como cualquier niño de tu edad, si no conoces a tu pueblo ¿Cómo se supone que gobernaras en el futuro?-_

 _-bueno supongo que para eso falta mucho-tratando de restarle importancia_

 _-querido dime una cosa ¿No te sientes solo?-_

 _-Tía Kaguya yo nunca me siento solo, porque tú siempre estás conmigo-sonriéndole a su tía, una sonrisa que rara vez aparecía en el rostro del niño, sonrisa que logro su propósito, la ira de su tía desapareció tan rápido como la luz del sol en aquel eterno invierno, abraso a su sobrino conmovida con las palabras del príncipe._

 _-eres un niño muy manipulador, lo sabes ¿cierto?-_

 _En ese instante un estruendo de gran intensidad se sintió en todo el planeta del hielo, para cuando hubo terminado la onda expansiva los tenía en el suelo y un molesto pitido les hacia zumbar los tímpanos, ni siquiera alcanzo a darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando cuando los guardias reales los escoltaban al príncipe y a la reina a un lugar seguro por los pasillos del gran palacio de hielo._

 _La muerte se sentía en el aire y una energía superior les impedía caminar, todos estaban paralizados, solo se percibía en aquel silencio sepulcral el terror y la angustia de todo los habitantes del planeta, la muerte y la destrucción estaban cerca y era inevitable, ese poder que tenia a todos sumidos en el miedo absoluto era superior a cualquiera que se halla visto en el universo, los segundos parecían horas y la destrucción no fue más que el comienzo de aquella energía maligna, acabo rápidamente con las casas de los habitantes y con ellas se llevo sus vidas, múltiples cuerpos destrozados e irreconocibles se veían en las calles, aquel reino hace apenas unos segundos era blanco, hermoso y elegante gracias a las estructuras y la nieve que lo rodeaba, ahora era el infierno, la nieve blanca estaba teñida de rojo de muerte producto de la sangre de los habitantes y el cielo se volvió negro entonces la oscuridad se apodero de todo._

 _-¿Tía que está pasando?-pregunto el príncipe_

 _-no lo sé-el tono de voz de la reina era de profundo terror_

 _Solo fueron un momento de distracción y el pequeño niño vio ante sus ojos como los guardianes reales eran asesinados de una forma brutal por un misterioso guerrero oscuro, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas había presenciado tal escena, la reina gritaba con histeria ante la llegada del que sería su verdugo y la sangre, tanta sangre, la sangre cubría todo el lugar aquel hombre disfrutaba de asesinar y mutilar los cuerpos de las formas más grotescas y terribles. La Reina Kaguya tomo a su sobrino entre sus brazos al ver en aquella mirada asesina que serian los siguientes, intento correr lo mas que pudo con la pequeña esperanza que podría huir de aquel hombre mortal, pero la realidad es que estaba acorralados, ambos podían sentir cada vez más cerca la aterradora presencia que se hacía notar con una sonora risa esquizofrénica._

 _-_ Yaten _, voy a distraerlo, por favor corre no mires atrás, no dejes que te atrape-Le dijo desesperada abrasándolo con fuerza-toma-La reina deposito en las manos del príncipe un hermoso colgante plateado con el símbolo de la familia real "la flor de las nieves" la única flor que crecía en ese planeta._

 _-tía, por favor no-le respondió entre lagrimas comprendiendo que su querida tía y única familia se sacrificaría para que el viviera._

 _-no llores, debes vivir-secando las lagrimas del niño._

 _-¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE!- reclamo-eres lo único que tengo-_

 _-¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO! ¡Es una orden! Soy tu reina-la mujer abraso al príncipe por última vez-te amo-le susurro-_

 _-también te amo-logro decir con un hilo de voz_

 _Los firmes pasos del hombre se acercaban y su horrible risa se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte dejando paralizados tanto a la reina como el príncipe ¿Cómo era posible que la muerte estuviera tan cerca? Hace apenas unos minutos se encontraban en una discusión cotidiana ¿y ahora? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué su planeta? Si ellos eran insignificantes comparados con otros reinos, pero esas preguntas nunca tuvieron una respuesta._

 _-VIVE-le grito la reina_

 _Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del palacio cumpliendo la orden de su soberana y único familiar, sujetando con fuerza el colgante que le dio su tía sin mirar atrás ya que sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera se desmoronaría, pero aun tenía la inocente esperanza de que luego se encontrarían._

 _Corrió sin rumbo entre la fría nieve tratando de alejarse lo más que pudo del reino y sintiéndose un inútil cobarde sin honor, esos sentimientos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes a cada paso que daba, sus padres no estarían orgullosos, sus abuelos mucho menos, no era un digno hijo del planeta de hielo ¿Qué príncipe dejaría a su reina a la suerte con semejante amenaza? Pero su estúpida tía le había hecho prometer que correría, que viviría, de alguna manera eso era un juramento inquebrantable._

 _Sabía si desidia volver nunca se lo perdonaría, pero la culpa era inevitable el solo era un niño, un niño débil que jamás podría hacerle frente a un guerrero como ese, también era un niño que estaba aterrado apenas era un chiquillo de 9 años ¿Cómo podría defenderse de aquel demonio que acabo con todo su mundo tan repentinamente?_

 _Siguió corriendo tratando de no pensar nada, de seguir con la ilusión de que luego se encontraría con su tía Kaguya pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil, no solo por la densa nieve acumulada, la oscuridad o por la nevada con la que amenazaba el cielo, eso apenas era un detalle comparada con la paranoia que sentía, un sinfín de pensamientos de odio de angustia y de incertidumbre no le dejaban en paz, estaba enloqueciendo, y en especial el rencor aquel hombre que había acabado con toda su vida, destruido su reino, matado a sus guardianes y que probablemente ya había dañado a su Reina. La ira es poco era la rabia de no ser capaz de hacer nada más que salvar su propia vida._

 _Una brillante luz dorada apareció en el oscuro cielo, aquella luz se fue acercando a alta velocidad, no le dio ni tiempo de correr cuando un profundo agujero se formo justo ante sus pies, por el aterrizaje de lo que parecía ser una estrella, de aquel lugar emergió una mujer de armadura dorada y rostro de ángel con un extraño y largo cabello rubio con tonalidades anaranjadas rojizas, sus ojos escarlata trasmitían tranquilidad y su brillante aura dorada era increíblemente poderosa y emitía una gran bondad, una sensación que jamás había sentido._

 _-soy Sailor Galaxia protectora del universo, niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-su voz era suave pero autoritaria._

 _-¿m…mi nombre? ¿Una Sailor? ¡Una Sailor! Eso…eso no importa usted es una Sailor tiene que ayudarme-aquella mujer le hacía sentir por primera vez esperanza-un hombre malo está matando todo el mundo y tiene a la reina-le explico con rapidez_

 _-entiendo-_

 _La enigmática mujer tomo al niño entre sus brazos y de lo que pareció ser un salto estaba de nuevo en el castillo. Ya no tenía dudas aquella Sailor era una poderosa guerrera._

 _-dame la mano, no la sueltes y se te digo que corras, corres ¿puedes entender eso?-con un tono severo muy parecido al de su tía cuando le regañaba._

 _-¿sabe? no soy estúpido-pero claro la costumbre era responder._

 _-no lo digo para que te enojes-hiso una larga pausa en lo que analizaba al pequeño platinado-te lo digo porque lo último que quiero es que te pase algo-_

 _El niño abrió muy grande los ojos y sonrojo levemente, acababa de conocer a esa mujer ¿Por qué quería protegerlo?_

 _-¿me vas a decir tu nombre? ¿O es un secreto?-sonriéndole dulcemente._

 _-No…no es un secreto-susurro, mientras caminaban por el castillo tomados de la mano-Soy_ Yaten _, la reina es mi tía-_

 _-un príncipe-dijo más para sí misma-¿sabes? Yo vengo del otro lado del universo, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo…en esta vida…he sentido tu energía por eso estoy aquí, tu energía es muy poderosa se siente en todas las galaxias-_

 _-¿mi energía?-pregunto incrédulo_

 _-así es, tú eres…-pero la conversación fue cortada por los repentinos pasos rápidos de Sailor Galaxia que pronto se convirtieron en un correr desesperado, ambos corrieran en dirección a la torre más alta del palacio, pudo sentirlo, aquel poder maligno que emanaba de ese misterioso guerrero oscuro se hacía más potente, tanto así que hasta el aire que respiraban se sentía contaminado, en pocos minutos llegaron a esa habitación para encontrándose con una imagen escabrosa._

 _La hermosa soberana del invierno, su querida tía y única familia se encontraba abrazada al terrible guerrero oscuro que la sujetaba de la cintura, ambos compartiendo un apasionado beso, que dejo asqueado tanto al príncipe_ Yaten _como a Sailor Galaxia ¿Cómo era posible que su Reina traicionara a su pueblo? ¿Cómo podía abrazar aquel que destruyo a su planeta? ¡MIERDA SE ESTAN BESANDO! ¿Acaso no había notado que aquel hombre había acabado con sus vidas? ¿Existía la posibilidad que ella fuera una traidora? ¿Cómo podía simplemente entregarse a aquel infame ser? Toda la imagen de su querida tía la persona que más admiraba y amaba se desmorono en aquel instante._

 _-¿¡PERO QUÉ!?-lo único que atino a decir._

 _La pareja solo se separo unos cuantos centímetros al percatarse de la presencia del niño y la mujer_

 _\- ¡_ YATEN _CORRE!-le ordeno la Sailor._

 _La poderosa mujer dorada ataco sin basilar al guerrero oscuro emitiendo un poderoso rayo de energía._

 _-¡GALÁCTICA MAGNUM!-_

 _El hombre recibió el ataque directamente pero no le afecto en lo más mínimo, dejando pasmada a la Sailor, ÉL solo se limito a mostrar aquella sonrisa sádica y desorbitada con aquellos ojos completamente negros y penetrante sedientos de sangre._ Yaten _al percibir aquella mirada sobre él, quedo paralizado, sintió como un horrible escalofrío subía por su espina dorsal provocándole un intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo. Nunca la muerte se sintió tan cerca, tan verdadera, tan real, tanto así que esta tenía cuerpo y rostro._

 _-¡oh pero que sorpresa tan maravillosa!-dijo el guerrero oscuro con un tono de voz que parecía el gritos tétrico de un payaso asesino-¡pero si es la hermosa Sailor Galaxia! Yo estoy tan enamorado…hiso una pausa para mostrar de nuevo sus afilada sonrisa-de tu poder-_

 _-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto la Sailor._

 _-mi querida Galaxia me duele tanto que no me conozcas y yo mirándote desde la oscuridad por tanto tiempo…tu y yo somos almas gemelas-el guerrero oscuro en menos de un segundo apareció frente a Galaxia tomando una de sus manos, ella la aparto de inmediato._

 _-¿¡de qué estás hablando!? ¡Destruiste este planeta! ¡Mataste a millones de inocentes! ¡Tus pecados son imperdonables! ¡TE MATARE! ¡En el nombre del poder estelar de las Galaxias del universo!-_

 _-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que te daré tiempo?-el hombre hiso un rápido movimiento quedando justo detrás del príncipe apretando su espada oscura contra el cuello del niño._

 _-¡NO! ¡LO PROMETISTE!-exclamo la reina de las nieves aterrorizada-¡Dijiste que si me quedaba a tu lado no lo lastimarías!-_

 _El espelúznate hombre volvió a mostrar esa aterradora sonrisa a la Reina Kaguya, provocando en ella una expresión totalmente desfigurada-cierto, lo prometí, pero antes de continuar me gustaría saber ¿Acaso él es…-pero no continuo hablando._

 _En tanto el semblante del Príncipe_ Yaten _se mantenía sereno, como si ya hubiera aceptado que su muerte se aproximaba y era inminente, no entendió en ese momento porque ahora estando aprisionado por aquel demonio de muerte que podría tomar su vida cuando gustara se le hacía tan natural, como si esa fuera la voluntad del cosmos y aquel solo fuera su destino, morir en manos de un ser de oscuridad._

 _Pero el pequeño sin siquiera darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a manifestarse, una poderosa aura azulada con desordenados destellos verdes que emanaba del niño invadiendo toda la habitación provocando visiblemente daños en el guerrero oscuro, como si la luz de_ Yaten _fuera un fuego fiero que lo quemaba violentamente._

 _Sailor Galaxia aprovecho en ese instante para liberal al platinado con un certero ataque que fue directo a las manos del guerrero oscuro, jalo a_ Yaten _rápidamente poniéndose delante de él en forma protectora._

 _-sí que lo es-dijo el hombre sonriendo a un más-tiene razón alteza, matarlo ahora sería un desperdicio, pero un día será la estrella_ _ascendente_ _y entonces se convertirá en mi aliado y uno muy poderoso-_

 _El hombre apareció instantáneamente de tras de la Reina del invierno, con una de sus manos sostenía su delgada cintura y la otra sujetaba fuertemente la mandíbula de la monarca._

 _-¡SUÉLTALA!-le ordeno_ Yaten

 _-no príncipe, ella es la garantía de que te convertirás en mi aliado-tal y como había hecho antes empezó a reír fuertemente de una manera tétrica, su horrible risa resonaba en todo el lugar-a demás es hermosa, la convertiré en mi muñeca personal-_

Yaten _estaba a puto de lanzase sobre el hombre con tal de defender a su querida tía que después de todo el desenlace su reina volvía a tener el mismo honor que siempre la caracterizo al fin y al cabo ella pretendía sacrificarse por tal de salvarlo, pero él nunca se lo permitiría, prefería morir de la manera más humillante y patética que entregarle aquel infame la persona más importante en su vida y la que más amaba. Pero antes de lanzarse contra la muerte Sailor Galaxia lo sujeto fuertemente de uno de sus brazos anteponiéndose a cualquier acto de locura del príncipe._

 _-no te atrevas-le amenazo la mujer dorada-¡Y TÚ! ¿¡Quién diablos te crees que eres!?-refiriéndose al guerrero._

 _\- pero que educación tan mala es la mía, ruego me perdones-hiso una pausa que pareció de largos segundos por fin sabrían cual era el nombre de aquel ser que por sí solo acabo con las vidas de todo un planeta-yo soy el CHAOS…he tomado este cuerpo prestado-_

 _Galaxia palideció luego de la declaración del hombre quedando totalmente inmóvil incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, siempre supo de la existencia de Chaos como un ente o más bien energía, pero de ahí a tomar un cuerpo físico la verdad es que nunca lo creyó capaz sabía muy bien que aborrecía la vida._

 _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el guerrero oscuro es decir "Chaos" siguió hablando-tu y yo mi preciosa Galaxia estamos predestinados, un día seremos solo uno con tu hermoso cuerpo y el mi poder-sonrió sádicamente-el universo será nuestro-_

 _-¡eso nunca pasara!-se defendió la guerrera-¡TE DESTRUIREMOS!-_

 _\- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, sacie mi sed de muerte y no tengo intenciones de matar a ninguno de ustedes-el hombre dirigió su profunda mirada oscura a_ Yaten _-Príncipe despídete de tu Reina y ven a buscarla cuando seas digno de ella y un digno guerrero, cuando seas capaz de sostenerme una pelea que me divierta solo entonces te la entregare-tras esas palabras el guerrero oscuro "Chaos" y la reina desaparecieron justo ante sus ojos dejando como rastro un remolino de plumas negras._

 _-¡NO!-grito el platinado cayendo fuertemente de rodillas al suelo lloro inconsolablemente, una opresión en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar, ya no tenía familia, su planeta había sido destruido, los habitantes de su reino habían sido asesinados injustamente solo para la diversión de un horrible ser, ya no tenía nada, todo, TODO le fue arrebatado justo ante sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, no pudo defender a su planeta a su gente ni a su Reina, era un inútil era menos que un insecto, menos que nada, no merecía más que la muerto o mejor a un el destierro-¿¡POR QUÉ!?-grito otra vez desgarradamente, mientras golpeaba frenéticamente el suelo con sus puños, trasmitiendo todo su dolor y desesperación a la Sailor dorada._

 _Galaxia abraso al pequeño otorgándole toda su luz y comprensión, el niño lloro en los brazos de la mujer por prolongados minutos ella fue su único consuelo. De alguna manera su aura luminosa evito su descenso a la locura._

 _-creo en ti…te convertirás en un poderoso guerrero-le dijo Galaxia mientras le acariciaba su platinado cabello._

Yaten _no respondió solo siguió sollozando entre los brazos de ella._

 _Galaxia luego de lo que considero un respetable rato, tomo al muchacho de los hombros y lo miro directamente a sus enrojecidos ojos verdes-_ Yaten _se que después de lo que acaba de pasar esto que te voy a decir es muy repentino…pero creo que puede darte una razón para seguir viviendo-el platinado asintió levemente-tu eres una estrella y la reencarnación de un poderoso guerrero, un guerrero que debe velar por la protección de Cosmos, tu eres la poderosa estrella ascendente-_

 _-¿Cosmos?-_

 _-a si es el Ente que creó el universo-_

 _-¿Por qué alguien tan poderoso necesita protección?-hiso una breve pausa-ya ves ni a mi planeta puedo proteger-_

 _-ella lo que quiere es que protejas el universo, ama demasiado a toda sus criaturas viviente-le explico._

 _-entonces ya la decepcione-nuevas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro._

 _-_ Yaten _, "Chaos" es un ente mucho más poderoso que tú o yo, eres un niño y por ahora no puedes hacer nada pero Cosmos es muy sabia, tú junto a otros guerreros y junto a mí vamos a detenerlo-_

 _El niño miro a la mujer con determinación recordando las palabras del guerrero oscuro el tal Chaos "ven a buscarla cuando seas digno de ella y un digno guerrero, cuando seas capaz de sostenerme una pelea que me divierta solo entonces te la entregare"_

 _Si se convertía en ese dichosa estrella ascendente, si se volvía fuerte entonces podría rescatar a su tía, no podía sucumbir ahora ante el dolor tenía una responsabilidad que tomaría con orgullo, debía volverse fuerte esa era su única esperanza, la única forma de hacer pagar a ese horrible ser._

 _-Sailor Galaxia quiero convertirme en la estrella ascendente, quiero hacerlo porque solo de esa forma podre vengar a mi sangre a mi pueblo, matar a Chaos, recuperar a mi tía-_

 _-entiendo ¿y entonces?-el niño quedo mirando estupefacto a la mujer que a su vez le devolvía una mirada interrogante._

 _Luego de un largo silencio él respondió comprendiendo que para obtener el poder que deseaba debía sacrificar algo, en este caso lo único que en este momento poseía-le entregare mi vida, protegeré el universo hasta las últimas consecuencias mientras este en mis manos yo como guerrero nunca dejare que estos actos de destrucción y de masacre se vuelvan a repetir en otro planeta, lo juro-_

 _Ese día de muerte y destrucción_ Yaten _se juro a si mismo nunca volver a llorar y convertirse en un poderoso guerrero que lucharía por el honor de su pueblo masacrado como último sobreviviente, juro proteger el universo, a los inocentes y en especial juro venganza._

…

 _La primera vez que el príncipe Yaten se durmió luego de que su planeta fuera masacrado y que prácticamente todo lo que había conocido le fue arrebatado, al despertar lo olvido, por un segundo creyó que todo era tal cual lo fue antes, creyó que estaba en su hermoso castillo de hielo y que su tía estaba organizando una aburrida fiesta de té, creyó que su querido pueblo estaba afuera y que podría mirar toda la ciudad desde su alcoba, un pueblo al que amaba pero nunca se acerco lo suficiente y que pronto lamentaría._

 _Al segundo siguiente como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón sin piedad alguna se le vino a la mente la masacre en su planeta y el robo de su reina, no pudo evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el planeta del invierno, si no en un rustica habitación con un clima cálido que jamás había sentido, no le agrado, era un ser de temperaturas frías._

 _Decidió inspeccionar el lugar, lo primero que le llamo la atención fueron las enormes estatuas de una mujer de cuatro brazos que llegaba hasta las nubes de aquel cielo claro muy distinto al de su planeta natal, sabía que ese sería el lugar que le había mencionado Galaxia en donde entrenaría para convertirse en el poderoso guerrero que quería llegar a ser._

 _Pronto noto que justo frente a la estatua un niño de cabello castaño que parecía de su edad entrenaba arduamente, hacia movimiento provocando que su cuerpo se viera muy ligero y al mismo tiempo parecía movimientos que matarían a un mortal cualquiera._

 _El niño se acerco al darse cuenta que lo observaba y le estrecho la mano amablemente, de inmediato noto en sus ojos violeta había un gran dolor, en ellos albergaba el mismo deseo y aspiraciones que en los suyos._

 _-qué bueno que ya despertaste ya me estaba empezando a preocupar…llevas casi cuatro días durmiendo-hiso una pausa en lo que lo analizaba-soy Taiki desde ahora somos compañeros, se supone que soy la estrella de la luz-le dijo el castaño-espero nos llevemos bien-_

 _-yo soy_ Yaten _, y me convertiré en la estrella ascendente…_

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Yaten**

…

Las lagrimas en el rostro de Yaten caían inevitablemente, miro a Sailor Galaxia horrorizado, esa vida que acababa de ver se sentía tan suya que incluso tenia los mismos sentimientos de amor, odio y venganza que en aquel entonces, la opresión en su pecho apenas lo dejaba respirar ¿Por qué sentía esa realidad era más real que su vida? ¿Acaso era porque esa si era su verdad y no lo que actualmente vivía? Tenía miedo, tanto miedo de saber más pero si no preguntaba se volvería loco, necesitaba saberlo, saber si valía la pena seguir viviendo la fantasía que le había hecho creer su princesa, todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora era una absurda farsa.

-¿pude salvarla?-le pregunto finalmente a la Sailor.

La mujer desvió la mirada mortificada, la verdad no sabía cómo darle una noticia como esa al platinado, temía que no podría soportarlo, no estaba en sus planes provocarle un shock nervioso posiblemente grave-lo siento-su tono resulto más penoso del que hubiera querido.

-Yaten ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto la princesa poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-le respondió el platinado.

El nunca le había gritado a su princesa, de los tres era el que más la veneraba, jamás habría osado siquiera a tutearla, pero ahora no solo le respondía de una mala manera su mirada estaba cagada de un odio irracional.

La princesa Kakyuu lloro como una niña pequeña en el pecho del azabache, sintió como si alguien muy importante hubiera muerto ante sus ojos, la angustia la recorría por completo, su estrella estaba sufriendo y eso le hería hasta el alma.

Seiya y Taiki observaban comprendiendo que lo que la Sailor le había mostrado a su hermano era algo muy doloroso, sin embargo ninguno de los dos entendió la reacción de Yaten, no intervinieron, lo mejor sería esperar a que se tranquilizara era evidente que cualquier tras pie le provocaría un colapso mental.

-por favor-le rogo a la Sailor, nuevamente Galaxia sentía su dolor, ahora Yaten tenía otra vida se supone que era otra persona, pero de nuevo tenían esa misma conexión que tenia con todas las estrellas elegidas por Cosmos, podía sentir sus sentimientos.

-Yaten lo siento de veras, pero no quiero que pienses que en tu vida solo sentiste dolor, tú hiciste amigos, incluso te enamoraste luchaste por justicia y no por venganza eso lo entendiste a lo largo de tu vida-

-por favor…dímelo…necesito saberlo-hiso una larga pausa, su mirada estaba llena de desesperación-para tomar una decisión-

Galaxia se acerco y lo abrazo de manera maternal, su rostro se calmo levemente pero a un reflejaban un profundo dolor. Por segunda vez la rubia con ayuda de su luz evito el descenso a la locura del joven platinado.

-ella fue contaminada por Chaos y murió aproximadamente hace dos años luego de que intento congelar la Tierra, quiero que sepas ante todo que la princesa de la Luna trato con todos sus medios de salvarla, pero no lo consiguió-

-yo la amaba-las amargas lagrimas de Yaten recorrían su mejillas-era lo único que tenia-

-no, ella no fue lo único que tuviste-secando las lagrimas del muchacho

Seiya y Taiki junto a la princesa Kakyuu observaban la situación más que sorprendidos ninguno de los tres podía creerse que el malhumorado de Yaten estuviera llorando por una mujer que nadie sabía identificar exactamente que fue del platinado y que a demás fuera consolado por Sailor Galaxia la mujer la cual le estaba declarando la guerra hace un minuto atrás.

-Yaten tú te enamoraste de una hermosa mujer que logro curar tu corazón herido, juro siempre cuidar de ti, ella juro en su lecho de muerte que te buscaría en su próxima vida para volver a cuidarte, esa mujer fue una luz en tu vida-

Galaxia tomo las manos de Yaten y con ello una corta visión de su vida anterior en donde estaba en un gran balcón con vista a un enorme jardín abrazado a una elegante jovencita a la cual no lograba verle el rostro, pero sus ojos eran tan brillantes y transparentes, lo más hermoso que ha visto sin duda alguna, de inmediato aquella mirada logro tranquilizarlo.

-¿lo puedes entender ahora Yaten?-

El platinado solo asintió levemente sentándose en uno de los sitiales del salón, su cara a un reflejaba una gran sufrimiento pero se notaba más tranquilo luego de haber visto a un que sea en una visión los ojos de la que fue su amada, el también podía enamorarse, esa revelación le provocaba sentimientos encontrados sin entender porque sentía que su mente iba por dos caminos completamente diferentes, por un lado sin conocer aquella muchacha ya sentía esas molestas maripositas en su estomago que le producía unas insufribles ganas de vomitar y por otro le molestaba profundamente que alguien como él se rebajara a esas ridiculeces propias de alguien tan estúpido como Seiya.

-esto… necesito pensar-dijo finalmente Yaten evadiendo las miradas de la princesa.

-lo entiendo-

La princesa Kakyuu se sentía cada vez mas lejos de sus queridas estrellas, Taiki ya había decidido apenas se había enterado de quien era en realidad que se marcharía junto a Galaxia, Yaten parecía confundido y abrumado pero era más que obvio para ella luego de su reacción que tenía los pies mas afuera de Kinmoku que adentro, también estaba Seiya, si su amada estrella favorita se iba moriría, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, jamás le permitiría ir a la tierra a visitar a la princesa de la luna y menos lo enviaría a una muerte segura.

Era ahora o nunca, debía sincerarse decir finalmente la verdad sobre sus sentimientos que ha mantenido por dos vidas, tal vez solo tal vez lograra que su estrella le correspondiera como en sus múltiples fantasías, miro al chico de sus sueños que seguía a su lado pensativo. Ambos sabían que era el siguiente. Galaxia le mostraría una visión de su vida y él tendría que elegir entre quedarse con ella o seguir un destino cruel marcado por la destrucción, muerte y una guerra sin sentido que nunca tendría fin.

La pelirroja notoriamente sonrojada se armo de valor y tomo la mano de Seiya que ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla ya acostumbrado a las muestras de afectos por parte de su princesa, pero a diferencia de otras veces ahora el corazón de la princesa latía con violencia, su cara era idéntica a la de una cereza y sus delgadas manos le sudaban, jamás se había declarado ya que solamente ha estado enamorada del azabache y esperaba que eventualmente con el tiempo él se enamoraría de ella, de esa forma no tendría que pasar ningún bochorno, pero tomando en cuenta la posibilidad que él la abandonara sus opciones se reducían a una.

\- Seiya, antes de que Sailor Galaxia te diga cualquier cosa yo tengo algo que decirte-tartamudeando levemente.

-que pasa princesa…- _"ni siquiera me mira"_ pensó Kakyuu al notar cierta indiferencia de parte del joven que parecía más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en ella.

-te amo-soltó.

Seiya despertó de inmediato del trance en el que se encontraba palideció súbitamente y miro a la pelirroja con una pisca de pánico mezclado con sorpresa, pensó en retirar su mano de la de ella pero no lo hiso porque no quería ofender a su princesa.

Y la verdad sea dicha para nadie en el salón esa declaración fue una sorpresa salvo para el despistado azabache.

-tienes que estar bromeando-de su boca solo salió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-¡por supuesto que no Seiya! He estado enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos-le reprocho como si él fuera el culpable ¡y claro que lo era!

-¿hace tanto?-pregunto inocentemente.

La princesa Kakyuu se ruborizo a un mas si es que eso era biológicamente posible-si supongo que desde hace mucho-

-bueno yo no sé qué decir-rascando nerviosamente su cabeza con su mano libre.

-di que te quedaras aquí conmigo-hiso una leve pausa al ver que el semblante de Seiya se volvía serio-no necesito que me correspondas ahora, se perfectamente que tu corazón está en la Tierra con la princesa de la Luna-

Al pasar los segundos y al notar que estos se hacían cada vez más eternos e incómodos por el silencio decidió seguir hablando.

-Siempre pensé que cuando llegara este día yo sería capaz de protegerlos de esta verdad, pensé que seriamos los cuatro felices aquí en Kinmoku, pero ahora me doy cuenta que por mucho que yo los quiera y que te ame a ti Seiya son ustedes quienes deciden sobre sus vidas, yo pensaba que a mi lado eran libres pero también sé que nunca se sintieron libres-dio un respiro, se sentía bien escupir toda esa verdad-por mucho que quiera encerrarlos en mi sótano eso no está bien-

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos, su delicada princesa era más psicópata de lo que jamás pensaron.

-Seiya mi estrella tu brillo es tan especial, por favor no sientas que te estoy chantajeando, pero si te vas me muero, si te vas ya no sabría qué hacer-

La princesa no se inmuto ante la mirada horrorizada de sus estrellas que nunca fueron de ella eran de alguien superior a una princesa de un pequeño planeta, pues las estrellas solo podían pertenecerles a los dioses, se sentía un poco mal recurriendo a tan egoísta artimaña pero sabía que en cuanto Seiya saliera de Kinmoku ya nunca volvería, tal vez incluso iría tras la princesa de la Luna ¿Qué pasaría si ella le corresponde? Ya nunca tendría una posibilidad por mínima que fuera, la posibilidad de que Seiya pudiera amarla ya no existiría, solo se convertiría en un lejano recuerdo.

-princesa Kakyuu-Seiya la miro tan intensamente con esos ojos zafiros que podrían derretir a cualquier mujer-por favor no me haga esto ahora, yo nunca tuve una familia y no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia simplemente antes de conocerla yo solo existía, necesito saber quien soy princesa, creo que todas las personas necesitan saber ese tipo de cosas-

Tras ese argumento ya no tuvo nada que decir, su corazón se trisaba lentamente y por ende era más doloroso ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que romperle el corazón para que aprendiera? ¿Acaso era demasiado egoísta pedirle al hombre que amaba que se quedara a su lado para siempre? ¿Tan egoísta era pedir que la amara a ella y solo a ella? Seiya no lo entendía, no entendía que si no estaba a su lado se sentía miserable y vacía. Trago saliva intentando retener las lágrimas, ya no podría soportar vivir sin él.

-Sailor Galaxia-dijo con seguridad-muéstreme quien soy en realidad-

La Sailor dorada observo al joven azabache con una media sonrisa, la seguridad de Seiya siempre seria la misma no importaba en que tiempo se encontraran, siempre tendría esa personalidad tan arrogante y encantadora.

-Seiya tu poder viene de una nebulosa y es _Ensis_ , tú fuiste un gran guerrero, eres la estrella inorgánica, pero lo que tenias de poderoso lo tenia de idiota-conto la Sailor con un cierto toque de indignación.

-¿Qué?-murmuró, rápidamente los colores se le subieron al rostro.

En cambio Yaten y Taiki no perdieron oportunidad de burlarse, el hecho de que alguien tan señorial y seria como Galaxia llamara idiota a su compañero era un regalo del cielo. Las alegres risas del platinado y el castaño resonaron en el salón quitándole toda la seriedad al asunto, olvidando por un momento en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Lo sabía, lo tuyo no tiene cura-dijo Taiki sin poder parar de reír.

-me pregunto si habrá algo en esa cabeza hueca-agrego Yaten.

-por supuesto que hay algo-

-¡CABELLO!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, riendo a un mas luego de que Seiya les regalara una de sus miradas asesinas, claro que a estas alturas esa mirada no hacía más que causarles gracia ya que era unas señal de triunfo, si tan solo hubieran tenido una cámara para retratar todas las expresiones del azabache una mescla de profunda vergüenza y un poquitín de cólera contra los que se decían sus hermanos, que lo traicionaban justo ahora que necesitaba más que nuca que alguien negara lo dicho por Sailor Galaxia.

-Por…porque Taiki es el sensato Yaten el implacable ¿y yo? ¡Un idiota! ¡No es justo!-Le reprocho a la Sailor escandalizado-Sailor Galaxia estoy seguro que si me conociera un poco mejor se daría cuenta que soy muy muy muy inteligente-

-no hace falta, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, sé que eres un idiota sin remedio-

El comentario de la Sailor provoco que Yaten, Taiki e incluso la princesa Kakyuu explotaran de risa, no es que no supieran ese minúsculo detalle en la personalidad de Seiya pero el hecho de que lo dijera una mujer tan intachable como ella era cómico, luego de que él intentara salvar su honor a duras penas y que nuevamente fuera pisoteado por Sailor Galaxia era definitivamente obra de una fuerza divina, jamás imaginaron que la rubia llegara a ser tan divertida o a caso era la cara tan graciosa de Seiya, ese rostro solo reflejaba _"What the fuck"_ no importaba cual fuera el caso, ya les dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

-princesa usted también-le reclamo a la monarca.

-lo...lo…siento…es que…yo-pero no pudo formular la oración tampoco pudo parar de reírse.

La mano de la Sailor se poso en el hombro de Seiya-un idiota que solo sigue a su corazón ¿sabes? Un poco de juicio no te vendría nada de mal-

Seiya alzo la barbilla orgulloso sonriendo con superioridad-entonces debo ser el más idiota del universo entero-

-no tengo ninguna duda de eso-luego de un pequeño silencio Galaxia le confesó-lo que vas a ver no te va gustar ¿estás seguro de querer verlo?-

-a Yaten y Taiki tampoco pareció gustarles-argumento.

-es diferente, tu nunca lograste reponerte, para mí… era muy difícil…controlarte…si me dices que si ahora ya no habrá vuelta atrás-

-la verdad no se puede cambiar, negarlo sería realmente cobarde, necesito saber quien soy en realidad-

Dicho eso las imágenes de los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Seiya y con ellas una sonora y molesta risa burlesca con susurro apenas audible pero lograba distinguir una palabra que por alguna razón le provocaba una molesta sensación en la garganta, como si quisiera gritar pero no pudiera _"bastardo"_ logro escuchar no lo entendió en ese momento pero esa palabra le asqueaba y le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

…

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Espero no haberte provocado un trauma irremediable, pero si lo que quieres es ver personajes felices mejor no leas este fic._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	3. Capitulo 3

_Escribir este capítulo realmente se me hizo difícil tanto así que lo escribí 3 veces, hice 3 versiones distintas del mismo capítulo y esta fue la que más me convenció._

 _En un principio no sabía cómo manejar las emociones de Seiya cosa que no me paso ni con Taiki ni con Yaten. Por ejemplo tenía una situación escribía el desenlace y al releerla no me gustaba la forma en que reaccionaba o era muy exagerado, emocional o forzado, me costó mucho lograr construir el personaje que quería lograr para Seiya ya que este capítulo es clave para el desarrollo de sus acciones futuras._

 _También me paso que me explaye bastante con Seiya bueno se nota que es uno de mis personajes favoritos e Sailor Moon…en fin pido disculpas resulto ser un capitulo bastante más largo de lo que planee en un principio._

 _Con respecto al capítulo 4 ya lo tengo prácticamente listo, solo me falta "editar"…aunque de ser necesario escribirlo de nuevo como me paso con el capítulo 3 lo hare, quiero escribir una historia que al leerla al menos yo me sienta satisfecha._

 _Gracias por leer este fanfic realmente lo agradezco._

 _Aclaro que los personajes son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y solo escribo por entretención._

 _Sin más que agregar os dejo con el tercer capítulo._

 **Estrella errante**

…

 **Recuerdos de Seiya**

 _El niño se hallaba junto al rey en el amplio balcón del salón del trono viendo como entrenaba su supuesta hermana mayor en los jardines del palacio, para convertirse en una futura guerrera, una Sailor._

 _A ese niño se le dio el nombre de_ _Seiya_ _y era la viva imagen de su madre, su piel era blanca y tersa como la más fina porcelana, las facciones de su rostro eran tan hermosas y delicadas que fácilmente pudo haber sido confundido con una niña, su cabellera larga, sedosa y levemente ondulada de color azabache no ayudaba en lo absoluto, solo su ropajes que claramente eran de niño dejaba en claro su género. Sin embargo la única diferencia que tenía con su madre eran sus ojos. Aquel niño tenía los ojos tan azules y profundos como la noche y brillantes como las estrellas._

 _Pero a pesar de ser considerado un niño hermoso, su aspecto andrógeno no se complementaba con su avispada personalidad ruin y juguetona. No hubo día en que_ _Seiya_ _no haya sido castigado por esto o aquello, se la pasaba saltando, escalando y corriendo de un lado para otro. Fastidiando a los guardianes reales, a su supuesta hermana e incluso a los reyes. No había quien lo parara, salvo tal vez su Madre._

 _-Tritón ya estoy aburrido, quiero ir a jugar con Neptune-le reclamo el niño al rey, haciendo un infantil puchero_

 _El rey Tritón dio un respiro antes de responder._

 _-primero soy tu padre y merezco respeto, segundo sabes de sobra que tu hermana debe entrenar para convertirse en una Sailor-_

 _El pequeño azabache miro indignado al Rey e imito su tono de voz._

 _-primero no se para que me traes al palacio si no puedo jugar con_ _Neptune_ _segundo ¡ME ABURRO! ¡Como una maldita ostra!-_

 _-¡señorito debes controlar ese vocabulario! ¡Eres un príncipe!-_

 _-seria un príncipe si fuera tu hijo pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad -mirando al rey desafiante-soy un bastardo…y solo el Cosmos sabe de quién-escupió con ira._

 _-dime ¡¿Qué carajo es lo que te enseña tu madre?!-_

 _-mi madre me enseña tocar el piano, la guitarra, cantar, las partituras…-empezó a enumerar_

 _-no me refiero a eso ¿Cómo puedes simplemente hablar así? Además ¿Quién te dijo que eres un bastardo?-pregunto más preocupado que enojado._

 _-creo que todo el mundo lo dice-_

 _-¿Cómo que todo el mundo?-_

 _-ya sabes… cuándo voy caminado por ahí, la gente dice que soy un bastardo y también…-Calló por un momento, la expresión del pequeño cambio súbitamente su mirada solo reflejaba ira y rencor-ellos también dicen cosas horribles…de mi madre-_

 _Tritón se mantuvo en silencio, observando al hijo de la estrella más brillante del universo. Una mentira para proteger sus vidas no significaba nada. Les hizo creer a todos que este niño era su hijo para protegerlo cuando la verdad era que ni el mismo tenía idea de la real procedencia de este chiquillo, Fighter jamás ha confesado quien era el verdadero padre del niño. Lo único que tenía claro y sabía con certeza es que ambos eran perseguidos para ser ejecutados cuando en realidad nadie había sido capaz de explicar el porqué dos seres de luz como las estrellas habían sido sentenciados a muerte._

 _Era injusto, Fighter es la estrella más brillante del universo la hija favorita de Dios, para nadie era un secreto que aquella mujer era la estrella amada por Cosmos y su hijo apenas era un niño ¿Cómo es que se llego a una determinación tan extrema? Cuando ni siquiera había una razón para matarlos, no entendía el actuar de otros reinos y planetas sin embargo los protegería, mientras este en su poder no permitiría la muerte de seres inocentes._

 _El rey se inclino para quedar a la altura del niño tomando de manera paternal uno de sus hombros._

 _-pero tú sabes que ellos son unos ignorantes ¿cierto? Sabes que tu madre es una poderosa guerrera y no cualquiera ella es_ _Sailor Star Fighter-el niño asintió levemente_

 _-pero cuando ellos dicen esas palabras tan feas…yo…yo quisiera matarlos-desviando la mirada_

 _-no eres un bastardo…tú lo sabes muy bien y jamás vuelvas a decir que yo no soy tu padre YO soy tu verdadero padre-le aseguro mirándole a sus ojos._

 _Y era cierto, Triton era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que aquella pequeña estrella había tenido y aunque nunca lo dijera le tenía mucho cariño y respeto._

 _Justo en ese momento apareció un enorme animal muy semejante a un lobo, que se lanzo sobre el pequeño niño lamiéndole el rostro, el tamaño del animal era completamente exagerado, prácticamente tenía el tamaño de un caballo pero con la imponente figura de un lobo, su pelaje de un pulcro color blanco y sus ojos eran suplicantes de amor como los de un cachorro y los tenían de un lindo color miel._

 _Aquel animal era la mascota de_ _Seiya_ _su nombre era Shiro, le fue regalado hace mucho por la reina de_ _un lejano planeta_ _según le han explicado, el punto es que nunca se ha separado de su mascota el lobo lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera el niño fielmente. Abraso a su querido Shiro y se puso de puntitas para hacerle cariño en su cuello mientras este movía la cola emocionado._

 _-¡_ _SEIYA_ _CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE QUE NO DEBES TRAER ESE ANIMAL AL PALACIO!-le regaño Triton-la última vez-murmuro- ¡La última vez que vino defeco por todos lado! ¡Todavía la servidumbre está intentando quitar el olor!-se quejo con un tono muy escandalizado._

 _-Tritón eres un aburrido-le recalco el niño subiendo de un salto al lomo de su lobo gigante mascota, Shiro salto desde el balcón aterrizando a los jardines del palacio-me llevo a la princesa, la traigo al rato-le grito al rey._

 _La princesa_ _Neptune_ _en cuanto vio a la pequeña estrella sobre el lobo gigante no lo dudo ni por un instante, se subió al lomo del animal quedado detrás de su hermano adoptivo olvidándose por completo que debía entrenar para convertirse en una guerrera, Shiro se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa de_ _Seiya_ _que compartía con su madre Fighter ubicada en uno de los pocos lugares áridos de Neptuno._

 _Mientras el Rey Tritón los observaba desde el balcón alejarse velozmente sobre el lomo del animal, a lo lejos se escuchaban sus alegres rizas infantiles, preguntándose cuando seria el día que la estrella no secuestrara a su princesa, pero no importaba cuantas veces le dijera a ese niño que no debía hacer esto o aquello, el simplemente era un rebelde sin causa ni cura, solo hacia lo que le venía en gana al igual que su madre._

 _Al llegar a aquella humilde casa ambos niños se apresuraron en ir al lugar en donde se encontraban sus respetivos instrumentos, Seiya y la princesa Neptune eran considerados mucho más que unos genios musicales, por todo el reino de Neptuno se esparcía la noticia de que su joven y hermosa princesa junto a su hermano bastardo eran unos prodigios, a sus cortas edades ya componían las más exquisitas sinfonías._

 _Juntos creaban la música más hermosa jamás escuchada, pues una sirena y una estrella se complementaban perfectamente, las notas fluían de forma natural, ambos hermanos unidos por la música compartiendo el mismo amor y anhelo, el poderoso deseo de crear y expresarse a través de su arte._

 _-nunca escuche algo tan hermoso-dijo Fighter tras finalizada la canción, apoyada en la desgastada pared-pero es una canción muy triste ¿Por qué?-_

 _-yo en realidad…no entiendo porque tengo que dejar mi planeta para cuidar a un reino que ni siquiera es el mío, eso no tiene mucho sentido, a de mas…-cayó por un momento intentando pillar las palabras correctas-odio que se hable mal de usted y Seiya, nadie conoce la verdad pero dicen todas esas cosas horrible ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con usted y Seiya y crear música? ¿Qué hay de malo en que mi único deseo en la vida sea tocar mi violín?-_

 _-yo también lo odio-reafirmo Seiya con un tono de voz cargado de rabia._

 _-han convertido sus sentimientos de ira y frustración en una melodía tan hermosa, realmente no tengo palabras, puedo sentir sus sentimientos atreves de las notas…estoy muy impresionada-_

 _-señorita Fighter, si convertirse en una Sailor Outers significa dejar la música, a Seiya y a mi familia yo no quiero, no lo vale-las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la niña de apenas 11 años que cargaba con el peso de proteger a dos reinos sobre sus hombros._

 _-mi niña no hay nadie que te entienda mejor que yo, la libertad es hermosa ¿no? Una de las cosa más sorprendentes de la vida es que puedes elegir como vivirla…tu controlas tu destino, no tus padres, ni el reino de la luna, ni mucho menos el Cosmos…tu puedes elegir ser fuerte…tu puedes elegir vivir tu vida como te plazca y ser feliz o puedes ser incluso una melancólica…lo que quieras, realmente puedes hacer lo que tú quieras –_

 _-lo prometo-balbució abrumada-yo eligiere mi propio destino-_

 _Fighter tomo el hombro de la chica y se inclino para quedar a la altura de la joven princesa._

 _-la vida no es simplemente un destino es un viaje de experiencias y aprendizaje donde tú eliges el lugar donde quieres llegar…asegúrate que sea gran viaje-_

 _La princesa asintió sonriente por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia esperanza, nunca nadie le había dicho que podía perseguir sus propios sueños, quería creer que todo lo que le había dicho Fighter podía ser verdad en su futuro…si se esforzaba lo suficiente._

 _-hermana ¿Cuándo se supone que debes partir al reino de la Luna?-pregunto el pequeño._

 _-en muy poco tiempo-_

 _-entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡VAMOS A JUGAR!-_

 _El azabache tomo la mano de su hermana adoptiva arrastrándola hasta el pequeño jardín de su casa, allí pasaron el resto del día entre rizas y juegos infantiles en la compañía de Shiro el enorme lobo blanco, olvidándose cada uno de sus propias pesadillas._

…

 _Pobre y pequeña estrella, hijo de Fighter la más hermosa y brillante la favorita de Cosmos y también una criminal. No conocía la razón y tampoco entendía el porqué, pero desde que tenía memoria habían estado huyendo de prácticamente el universo entero, todo el mundo los perseguía para matarlos, el no había hecho nada malo y que él sepa tampoco Fighter, pero en los distintos reinos y planetas en los que han estado escondidos había escuchado a personas que se referían a su Madre como una traidora, otros como una corrompida, asesina o prostituta, siempre que escuchaba a alguien hablar de él o Fighter era para seguir manchando aun más su nombre, lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos, solo quería dejar de escuchar esas sucias palabras cada vez que mostraba su rostro, quería que dejaran de tratarlo como un bastardo._

 _Pero la verdad es que había tantos misterios, Fighter escondía muchos secretos era cansado y abrumador ¿Por qué tenían que vivir de esa forma? escapando y escondiéndose siempre ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Acaso era cierto que su madre era una criminal? ¿Una corrompida? ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber pasado para que quieran matar incluso a su hijo? ¿Quién era en realidad su madre? ¿Por qué escondía la identidad de su progenitor? ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Acaso todo era su culpa?...Culpa ¿Por qué al final siempre pensaba que todo era su culpa?_

 _-Seiya ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Fighter acercándose repentinamente._

 _-s-si-si ¿Por qué preguntas?-_

 _La mujer tomo delicadamente la mejilla de su hijo._

 _-a tu madre no puedes mentirle jovencito, tus ojos están tristes-_

 _El pequeño Seiya no respondió solo observo a su madre, realmente era la más hermosa entre todas las estrellas, sus ojos brillantes y claros parecían honestos y con esa aura tan luminosa podía apostar la vida que era la mujer más bondadosa del mundo y todas las dudas que siempre lo martirizaban desaparecían…al menos por un corto momento._

 _-¿no crees que el universo es asombroso Seiya? En este mundo tus posibilidades son infinitas…hay tanta vida… todo es tan complicado y tan simple…Seiya hago lo necesario para asegurar tu vida y tu felicidad, necesito que sepas que te amo, cada momento de tu vida estaré amándote desde principio hasta el final sin importar que…Seiya tu eres único en este mundo…tu eres…-_

 _-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas tan raras?-reclamo avergonzado._

 _-te amo mi pequeña estrella nunca lo olvides-le dijo para luego besar maternalmente su frente-ahora ve a jugar con la princesa Neptune y diviértete-_

 _Fighter siempre decía cosas como esas, cada día, era una madre amorosa, compresiva y aparentemente liberal ponía a su hijo por encima de todo, por encima de las consecuencias y la lógica estaba claro que Seiya era el ser más importante para ella…por eso nunca pensó que aquella vez sería la última vez que la vería, no pensó que aquello era una despedida, por el amor que siempre le demostraba jamás pensó que podría abandonarlo. Nunca aprecio las palabras de su madre creía que lo que Fighter le decía era un sueño utópico que jamás cumplirían considerando la forma en que vivían. Nunca se dio cuenta del gran amor que sentía por su madre ni tampoco de lo mucho que significaba escucharla hablar de libertad cada día, no se dio cuenta hasta que llego ese día, el día que ya nunca más volvería a verla._

 _Todo ocurrió justo en ese momento, él se encontraba jugando a las escondidillas junto a su supuesta hermana, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible de manera sigilosa se acercaba al punto de partida para ganar el juego, cuando de pronto escucho un grito que le helo la sangre que venía desde el interior de su casa, corrió en dirección a ella sin pensárselo dos veces temiendo por la seguridad de su Madre._

 _No encontró nada ni a nadie._

 _Recorrió la casa y los alrededores junto a la princesa Neptune una y otra vez pero no encontró a Fighter, su madre había desaparecido sin dejar ni una sola pista como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, los minutos empezaron a pasar y la desesperación se hacía cada vez más latente. Como era posible que algo dañara a su Madre siendo ella la estrella más poderosa y brillante del cielo ¿Acaso los habían encontrado? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no aparecía a pesar de sus insistentes llamados? ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba mal? ¿Acaso se había cansado de él? ¿Lo había abandonado? ¡NO! ¡Eso era imposible! ¿Cierto? ¡CIERTO!...No podían terminar las cosas así luego de todos los esfuerzos que han estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo para sobrevivir._

 _-¿¡MAMÁ!? ¿Dónde estás? Esto dejo de ser divertido hace mucho-rogaba el pequeño_

 _-¡Señorita Fighter!-llamaba también la princesa_

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Por favor aparece te lo juro me voy a portarme bien! ¡Ya no haré travesuras ni me escapare de casa! ¡Pero pe…pero….!-las voz de pequeño se quebró dejando escapar sus primeras lagrimas de desesperación-¡Mamá!-_

 _-Seiya creo que tenemos que ir al palacio-_

 _El azabache se mantuvo en silencio, por alguna razón no podía dejar de llorar_

 _-¡Seiya! No puedes quedarte solo aquí ¿¡acaso no vez que es peligroso!?-respondió al ver que su hermano adoptivo se mostraba reacio a obedecer._

 _-¡NO QUIERO! Yo…yo voy esperar a Mamá-_

 _\- ¡Tu vienes conmigo!-tomo firmemente al pequeño del brazo arrastrándolo en donde se encontraba el lobo, mientras Seiya se resistía a moverse de su casa._

 _-¡suéltame!-forcejaba el azabache mientras intentaba zafarse_

 _La princesa Neptune arrastro a su hermano adoptivo hasta el jardín donde siguieron forcejeando por prolongados minutos, hasta que Seiya noto algo en particular ya anochecía y normalmente la estrella de su madre era la primera en ser visible en el cielo y la ultima en desaparecer por la mañana, ya que la estrella de Fighter era tan brillante que incluso podía ser apreciada por algunas horas en el día, a esta hora normalmente la estrella de su madre ya era visible en el cielo, se apresuro en buscarla, sabia la posición exacta de cada astro, pero la sorpresa le hiso estremecer._

 _Cayó pesadamente de rodillas al piso, abrazo su propio cuerpo intentando detener el temblor-no está-susurro_

 _-¿De qué…-_

 _-La estrella de Fighter ¡no está!-interrumpió a la princesa -eso quiere decir que Mamá podría…_

 _-¡No! Eso no quiere decir nada, si su luz no puede llegar hasta acá no significa que haya dejado de brillar-_

 _-pero…_

 _-anda calla de una vez, por favor Seiya acabas de prometerle a Fighter que te portarías bien al menos por esta vez hazme caso, vamos al palacio-extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a pararse_

 _-¡soy un bastardo! nadie va ayudarme…-_

 _-por supuesto que lo harán…lo prometo-_

 _Seiya tomo la mano de la princesa a regañadientes sabiendo que esta batalla ya estaba pérdida y también porque tenía la leve esperanza de que alguien pudiera ayudarle a encontrar a su Madre._

 _Ambos niños se dirigieron rápidamente al palacio sobre el lomo de Shiro, el animal corría realmente rápido, pero el camino se les hiso eterno, como si hubieran pasado horas desde que decidieron dejar la casa para buscar ayuda._

 _En cuanto llegaron_ _ **"**_ _ **Triton Castle"**_ _notaron de inmediato que algo andaba mal, todos se movían de un lado para otro sin siquiera pararse por un momento a escuchar a ambos niños, la princesa Neptune recorrió el palacio en busca de su Padre sin soltar a la pequeña estrella sabiendo de sobra que era capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez insensata producto de su personalidad impulsiva, Seiya por otro lado estaba cada vez más nervioso tenía una terrible sensación en la garganta algo malo había ocurrido pero era incapaz de ver que era en realidad, entendía a su corta edad que la desaparición de la estrella de su Madre, la más brillante, solo podría significar un mal augurio._

 _Para cuando llegaron finalmente al salón del trono se encontraron con el Rey Triton tumbado en el piso con una gran cantidad de sangre rodeándolo y a su esposa la Reina_ _Nereida llorando inconsolablemente a su lado, ambos se acercaron para_ _ver lo que realmente ocurría, pero en su interior ya lo sabían, su Padre había sido asesinado._

 _Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido luego de eso, tras el asesinato del Rey Triton la Reina_ _Nereida se convirtió en la única soberana de aquel enorme reino sin siquiera permitirle un momento de luto para su hija la envió directamente al reino Lunar sin darle tiempo para despedirse ni asistir al funeral de su propio Padre._

 _En cambio Seiya desde el mismo momento en el que se supo de la muerte de Triton y la repentina desaparición de Fighter se hiso publica le fue prohibido acercarse al palacio, la Reina Nereida afirmo públicamente que la estrella Fighter era la asesina del Rey Triton, también una nueva ley fue proclamada en aquel reino_ _ **"todos los habitantes tenían absolutamente prohibido ayudar o dirigirle la palabra a la estrella bastarda a menos que fuese para insultarle"**_ _tampoco se le permitió ir al funeral de Triton, nadie le ayudo como le había prometido la princesa, al contrario ahora era aun más despreciado que antes, pero a pesar de su profundo dolor aun sentía una pequeña esperanza._

 _De igual manera asistió al funeral de Triton a escondidas, esa Reina era solo una simple mortal y no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, una estrella._

 _La ceremonia resulto ser demasiado elegante y concurrida en él estaban todos los reyes de los distintos reinos de la Galaxia gracias al gran número de personas que habían en el lugar podía pasar desapercibido._

 _Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos azules pero no eran lagrimas de dolor eran de ira contra aquel nuevo reino corrupto, por todos aquellos que seguían manchando el nombre de Fighter acusándola injustamente de asesina y también por su incapacidad de encontrar a su Madre, si ella estuviera aquí seguramente ya se habrían largado de aquel planeta que siempre considero horrible dejando atrás toda esta mierda, pero la verdad es que Seiya aun era demasiado pequeño para largarse no sabía cómo ocupara su poder de estrella estaba limitado y amarrado hasta que fuera lo suficiente mente mayor para poder irse por su cuenta._

 _-seguro que fue un buen Rey-le interrumpió una melodiosa voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

 _Seiya por un momento pensó que no le hablaban a él se acostumbro demasiado rápido a la soledad y no hablar con absolutamente nadie, alzo la vista para encontrarse con un rostro angelical, una elegante niña rubia de divertidos ondagos que parecía ser de su edad le observaba con curiosidad, mientras él se limitaba a esconder su rostro en su capa para no ser descubierto._

 _-largo-dijo solamente_

 _-no eres muy amable-_

 _-y tú no eres nada guapa-se burlo para que le dejase en paz._

 _En cualquier caso no mentía ya que la niña no era especialmente bonita más bien era una más del montón, alguien como él estaba acostumbrado a la belleza sobrenatural de las estrellas y el increíble atractivo de su querida hermana adoptiva, la verdad es que antes sus ojos la mayoría de los mortales no tenían ninguna belleza física._

 _-¡OYE! ¡Puede que no sea tan hermosa como tú! ¡Pero al menos se tratar a la gente!-le reprocho la niña llamando la atención de más de uno_

 _La pequeña estrella ardió en cólera si había algo que odiaba ere ser confundido con una niña cosa que para su pesar le ocurría bastante seguido._

 _-¡ya cállate! ¡Eres molesta! ¡Y para que te lo sepa yo no puedo ser hermosa porque soy un niño!-_

 _La pequeña niña rubia se le quedo viendo entre avergonzada y sorprendida, para luego comenzar a reír con entusiasmo._

 _-eso ya lo sé, es obvio que eres un niño-_

 _-¡¿te das cuenta que estamos en un funeral?! ¡Eres un dolor en el…!-pero eso fue suficiente, Seiya llamo la atención de demasiadas personas entre ellas la Reina de Neptuno, los guardias reales lo sacaron del funeral, no sin antes gritarle uno que otro insulto._

 _Por otro lado la niña rubia se escabullo para seguirlo hasta las afueras del castillo._

 _-¡ARG! ¡No puedo creer que me hayan echado del funeral de mi Padre! ¡Todo iba bien hasta que tú apareciste!-le reclamo a la niña_

 _-¿el Rey Triton era tu padre?-_

 _Seiya le sonrió con ironía-bueno…no en realidad…pero aun así soy un bastardo, el hecho de que me este hablando es un grave delito-_

 _La niña lo miro con una genuina culpa en sus ojos celestes-lo siento no quería que te echaran, es que…te veías tan triste…yo solo quería animarte un poco-_

 _-¿no crees que es lo normal? Alguien acaba de morir-_

 _-pero tú te vez realmente triste, como si estuvieras cargando con algo muy pesado en tu interior-_

 _El niño quedo abrumado luego de que una niña tonta le dijera todas esas cosas, recordando de golpe que tenía que encontrar a su Madre lo antes posible, desde que ella había desaparecido hace apenas unos días estaba consumido por la total melancolía, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrarla odiaba tener que soportar todo este peso y dolor solo._

 _-bueno yo…mejor me voy, no puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo en este lugar-_

 _Seiya se quito la capa dejando totalmente a la vista su hermoso rostro andrógeno con su brillante y larga melena azabache, silbo una inusual melodía y en cosa de segundos apareció su enorme lobo blanco, se subió al lomo del animal de un salto. La niña lo observaba estupefacta incapaz de creer de que alguien fuera poseedor de semejante belleza, totalmente avergonzada no podía dejar de mirarlo._

 _-gracias por la compañía Ondago-tocando divertido una de sus coletas rubias, ella enrojeció aun más_

 _-¡n…no me llames así! ¡Yo…yo tengo un nombre!-_

 _El solo le miro con su sonrisa burlona para luego marchar, pero la aquella niña que no es guapa en lo absoluto era demasiado insistente._

 _-¡Espera! ¿Qué…que eres?-_

 _Seiya giro levemente la cabeza y dijo con orgullo-soy una estrella-_

 _Desapareció velozmente sobre el lomo de su lobo, mientras ella le observaba alejarse paralizada de la impresión, él sin saber que la conversación con esa niña extraña sería la última persona amable con la que trataría hasta mucho tiempo después._

…

 _Las siguientes semanas pasaron realmente lentas para aquella pequeña estrella, la verdad es que no había hecho muchos progresos necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar Fighter pero no sabía cómo, no tenia poder… era débil… así que solo la esperaba en casa y la buscaba en los alrededores con la esperanza de que un día apareciera. Con un sueño recurrente que reflejaba su mayor anhelo en donde ella entraba por la puerta y lo abrazaba con fuerza._

 _Por alguna razón intuía que su madre estaba viva en algún lugar, pues si ella estuviera muerta él también lo estaría, sabía que los que querían muerta a Fighter también lo querían muerto a él, entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Ella no podía simplemente abandonarlo…no podía ¿o sí? Esa pregunta le carcomía las entrañas ¿realmente su Madre lo había abandonado a su suerte? A veces pensaba demasiado en eso y la consecuencia era que cada vez estaba más enojado con todo y todos, no sabía a quién culpar ni a dónde dirigirse._

 _Con el tiempo empezó a odiar su aspecto que estaba mucho más decadente, sabía a la perfección que si no fuera por ese rostro que había heredado de su Madre no estaría pasando por aquel infierno. Las constantes humillaciones de los habitantes de Neptuno junto con brutales golpizas, la total soledad salvo por su fiel compañero Shiro y el abandono le estaban empujando lentamente a la peor de las locuras, lo que más lamentaba es que era incapaz de defenderse cuando esos asqueroso seres lo humillaban._

 _Pero aquel día fue distinto a los otros, un hombre de apariencia imponente con ojos más oscuros que el mismo vacio irrumpió en su pequeño hogar, sus pasos firmes resonaban en su casa provocándole un miedo tan profundo que le paralizo por completo, una sonrisa desquiciada se dibujo en el pálido rostro de aquel hombre que se hallaba justo frente él incapaz de incluso pronunciar palabra solo le observaba con la extraña sensación de que algo horrible se avecinaba._

 _Noto como incluso su fiel compañero Shiro se escondía intentando huir de esa energía tan densa como oscura que proyectaba aquel ser que incluso le cortaba hasta la respiración, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en su mente nebulosa solo estaba claro que debía huir cuanto antes si lo que quería era sobrevivir, retrocedió algunos pasos aterrorizado sin dejar de temblar, un frio que jamás había sentido le atravesaba incluso hasta los huesos ¿Qué es lo que era ese ser?_

 _Él hombre se abalanzo sobre Seiya impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escape lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que incluso el pequeño creyó que lo iba a quebrar, sin entender que estaba ocurriendo intentaba zafarse de los brazos de aquel ser sin embargo mientras más forcejeaba más y más lo aprisionaba. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gruñidos de Shiro ¿pero porque se sentían tan distante?_

 _-mi estrella…tu eres mi estrella, finalmente te he encontrado-le susurro en el oído con un tono semejante al de un sicópata._

 _Pero antes que pudiera objetar o hacer cualquier cosa aquel hombre le sostuvo la mandíbula con fuerza y lo beso en la boca de una forma muy extraña y asquerosa metiendo su legua dentro de la boca del niño._

 _Para cuando fue consciente de sí mismo de nuevo se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente a su casa, es más incluso podía asegurar que ya ni siquiera se encontraba en el reino de Neptuno, aquel lugar era oscuro y extraño habían raros seres revoloteando por todos lados, patrones y colores que lo confundían, una extraña atmosfera que distorsionaba lo material y jugaba como si el universo fuera moldeable, además una sonora risa femenina y burlesca se escucha a lo lejos, era caótico._

 _Todo le parecía sacado de la mente de un loco como una horrible pesadilla, estar en este lugar le producía una desesperación insoportable quería salir corriendo y escapar cuanto antes, la sensación de no querer estar en ese lugar superaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento anterior como si aquello fuera lo único en su mente._

 _Pero no podía ya que aquel hombre de ojos completamente negros lo seguía sosteniendo con tanta fuerza que ya prácticamente no podía respirar ¿acaso iba a matarlo? ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias en asesinarlo de una forma tan elaborada? Cuando no valía nada sin Fighter._

 _-suéltame-logro decir apenas._

 _El hombre le soltó, pero lo sostuvo con igual fuerza ambos los brazos impidiendo nuevamente su escape._

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

 _-soy Chaos-dijo casi susurrando._

 _-¿Qué es esto? ¿Donde…-_

 _-este universo lo cree para ti…para mi estrella…ahora es muy pequeño pero pronto se volverá enorme ya que todo aquí se alimenta de ti…cree este lugar para que podamos jugar… vamos a estar juntos para siempre-mostrando una sonrisa tan aterradora como esquizofrénica._

 _Luego de eso Seiya fue incapaz de mencionar palabra no entendía nada pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía todo, aquel ser era una especie de deidad que tenía el poder absoluto sobre él y por alguna razón quería que estuviese a su lado…estaba tan aterrorizado de aquel hombre y todo lo que le rodeaba que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad y mucho menos hablar._

 _El tiempo parecía muy lento pero al mismo tiempo no se percibía, era el infierno y aquel lugar se volvía como un laberinto cada vez más grande en donde nunca podría escapar y en donde Chaos siempre lo encontraba para torturarlo de las formas más sanguinarias y sicóticas posible metiendo ideas en la cabeza de la estrella, ideas erradas de venganza contra quienes le robaron a su adorada Fighter._

 _Y todo se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, nunca se dio cuenta pero ya había perdido la cordura, en su mente solo existía una paranoia frenética con el único deseo de tener a Fighter de vuelta y matar a quienes se atrevieron a alejarla de él, aquella era su única idea y única emoción, una guía que marcaria su destino maldito y también era lo único que le quedaba._

 _-Fighter, Fighter, Fighter ¡necesito encontrar a Fighter!-repetía siempre mientras recorría su propio laberinto, a veces se cansaba y lloraba, otras gritaba de ira y comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso o simplemente se quedaba paralizado pensando en cómo mataría a quienes se la llevaron, pero al final era siempre por y para Fighter._

 _Chaos lo había conseguido, transformo el inocente amor de una pequeña estrella en los anhelos más oscuros y siniestros._

 _-todo es tu culpa Seiya…eres un bastardo…te odio…siempre te odie-le decía siempre una voz femenina que se reía y burlaba de él, era la voz de su madre. Alucinaciones en donde podía verla pero nunca alcanzarla por mucho que corría tras de ella._

 _Su laberintos se volvían cada vez más enormes, caóticos e inestable y los extraños seres de un principio que vivían con él crecían junto con el laberinto siendo cada vez más hostiles, ahora sí que sabía muy bien qué cosas eran, eran demonios que se alimentaban de su locura, dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Al cabo de un tiempo Seiya empezó a matar a los demonios que vivían junto con él solo por la satisfacción de matarlos, solo para saborear la muerte y el sufrimiento de otro ser y entonces Chaos lo supo._

 _La pequeña estrella se quebró por completo._

… _._

 _Un día Seiya sin entender el cómo o el porqué despertó en su casa, el infierno en donde estuvo cautivo por tanto tiempo se sentía como un lejano sueño pero aquello nunca fue un sueño pues había perdido por completo su brillo de estrella sus ojos no reflejaban nada en lo absoluto y en su mente no existía nada más que Fighter junto a una sed creciente de sangre._

 _Descubrió con asombro que todo parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido como si nada hubiera cambiado pero en realidad todo había cambiado, su compañero Shiro a pesar de mostrarse temeroso ante él no lo abandono y continuaba siguiéndolo fielmente a todas partes, sintió que vivió cientos de años en el infierno pero en el mundo mortal apenas habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, una sonrisa desquiciada se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta que había regresado, había vuelto solo para matar a quienes le quitaron a Fighter, ahora solo tenía que descubrir quién fue el que se atrevió a arrebatársela, Seiya ya nunca mostraría piedad por nadie, ni siquiera por él mismo._

 _Pasaron algunos días y como habitualmente ocurría unos habitantes de Neptuno intentaron golpearlo y humillarlo justo como antes pero ya nunca nadie seria perdonado, se lanzo sobre ellos como un animal salvaje golpeándolos y arañándolos, incluso intento sacarle los ojos a uno de ellos con sus propias manos, estaba incontrolable dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario para cumplir con su objetivo ya nunca nadie lo volvería a humillar, pero entonces sintió una energía inusual que se dirigía directamente a él. Podía reconocer una energía tan poderosa como esa…era una Sailor al igual que su madre, creyó que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería muy divertido, él no solo había perdido su luz también perdió la inocencia junto a Chaos por eso es que a su corta edad ya conocía y entendía cosas que ningún niño debería entender._

 _Se tiro al suelo y se dejo golpear, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reír como un maniaco y controlar lo que sentía, estaba excitado y ansioso quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar con este juego._

 _Antes de lo que creyó el estruendo del aterrizaje de la guerrera le hizo estremecer, empujo rápidamente a uno de los hombres que lo golpeaba de tal manera que cayó justo sobre él y entonces comenzó con su actuación._

 _-¡AYUDA! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡POR-POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!-grito con fingida desesperación._

 _Del suelo emergió una mujer dorada con un rostro bellísimo y un brillo similar al de Fighter, justo como espero la Sailor fue en su ayuda prácticamente al instante, apartando a los sujetos que lo golpeaban y adoptando una postura de protección._

 _-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto ella con más calma de lo que esperaba la pequeña estrella._

 _Seiya se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de forma infantil llevando su supuesto juego a un nivel mas allá, estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para lograr lo que tenia mente._

 _-ellos me-me golpearon-dijo con voz temblorosa._

 _-¡ese niño está loco! ¡Se lanzo sobre nosotros como un salvaje! ¡Incluso intento sacarme los ojos!-se defendió uno de los Neptunianos._

 _La guerrera se inclino para quedar a la altura del niño poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Seiya, sonrojado y avergonzado se aparto sutilmente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico después de pasar tanto tiempo en su propio laberinto infernal._

 _-¿eso es cierto?-le pregunto con calma._

 _Esa mujer tenía un aura dorada increíblemente poderosa, el rostro de un ángel y sus ojos rubíes parecían estar leyendo dentro de él, como si ya supiera que estaba a punto de mentir y todo lo que ha estado haciendo no fuera nada más que un juego…dudo por un segundo._

 _Pero solo fue un segundo._

 _-si es cierto…-acepto para obtener la credibilidad de la Sailor, sabía que si lo negaba ella sabría que estaba mintiendo._

 _Pudo sentir las sonrisas triunfales de aquellos seres, le repugnaban y odiaba cada uno de ellos…cada mortal del universo le asqueaba, deseaba con tanto fervor la_ _desesperación, el sufrimiento y la sangre de cada ser vivo que se ha atrevido a denigrarlo que era incluso capaz de sacrificar su propia dignidad…todo por verlos sufrir._

 _Se cubrió ambos ojos con la escusa de estar limpiando sus falsas lágrimas, ese era su momento ella no podría saber si estaba mintiendo._

 _-lo hice porque me tocaron…y yo…yo no quería-_

 _La expresión serena de la guerrera cambio súbitamente. Es aterrador ver a alguien que se nota tiene un gran poder tan enfurecida, observo a cada uno de los Neptunianos iracunda sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo sangriento pues estaba a punto de cometer una falta, algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza amorosa y justa pero no le importaba, sabía que desde el inicio han existido mortales que son malvados y no merecen la protección de las Sailor ni de las estrellas, arrastrados por una vida pecaminosa y haciendo daño a los inocentes…solamente la muerte podría perdonarlos._

 _-¡eso es una mentira!-¡jamás tocaríamos a un niño!-¡tiene el mal metido adentro al igual que su madre!-¡ese niño es un demonio! ¡Que no te engañe su aspecto inocente!-¡es un bastardo no puedes creerle!-se defendían los mortales a gritos._

 _La Sailor los observo severamente haciéndolos callar con solo una mirada y proclamo._

 _-la estrellas no mienten…nunca nunca mienten, menos aquel que es el hijo de Fighter-_

 _La mujer dio algunos pasos acercándose a los Neptunianos de modo amenazante mientras Seiya observaba la escena más que satisfecho, las cosas resultaron aun mejor de lo que esperaba sin embargo a pesar de que estaba a punto de estallar en riza no abandonaba su papel de niño indefenso y profanado._

 _-sal de aquí ahora-le ordeno la Sailor dorada a la pequeña estrella con un tono de voz que les erizo la piel a los presentes._

 _Le obedeció en el acto, salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron para esconderse y observar desde lejos lo que esa guerrera estaba a punto de hacerle a aquellos seres que lo humillaron incontables veces despreciándolo y manchando tanto su nombre como el de su madre._

 _Vio desde su escondite como aquella poderosa Sailor con solo el movimiento de una de sus manos extraía una pequeña semilla del interior de los mortales que se desplomaron instantáneamente, muertos, las semillas se elevaron en el cielo para luego desaparecer, pero eso no le importaba había aprendido algo genial, lo más sorprendente en toda su existencia…consiguió que otro matara por él…solo usando palabras, sin esfuerzo, sin peligro ni dolor. Matar era algo muy satisfactorio pero hacer que una Sailor brillante y bondadosa matara era aun más placentero._

 _Una enorme sonrisa trastornada apareció en su rostro para luego reír como un esquizofrénico, no podía parar, se retorcía de dolor de estomago era una euforia incontrolable._

 _-es maravilloso ¡maravilloso!-se dijo para sí mismo-¡es hermoso!-_

 _Noto como la Sailor dorada caminaba directamente hasta su escondite con la mirada fija, logro controlar su desenfrenada euforia a duras penas pues debía mantener su papel de niño desamparado y abandonado._

 _Pensó por un momento que tal vez esa mujer quería matarlo, era una posibilidad, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en Fighter y en hacer pagar a todos los despreciables que se atrevieron a lastimarlo a él y su madre que había olvidado que prácticamente todo el universo lo buscaban para ejecutarlo. Pero ya no le importa pues si lo golpeaban definitivamente devolvería el golpe._

 _La mujer dorada se paro frente a él y le extendió una de sus manos._

 _-Fighter te escondió muy bien, vaya que fue difícil encontrarte…ven conmigo-le dijo solamente._

 _Contrariado con sus siniestros y deseos tomo la mano de ella pues una voz en su cabeza le decía que debía seguirla…en el futuro podría utilizarla._

 **Fin de recuerdos de Seiya**

…

A pesar de que el recuerdo de su vida ya había terminado, las imágenes perturbadoras de su infirmo le hicieron perder gran parte de su brillo de estrella sus ojos se opacaron y una sonrisa desfigurada se dibujo en su rostro, todas las cosas que antes existieron en su vida como Seiya Kou pasaron a un segundo plano pues ahora lo único que existía en su mente era encontrar a su adorada Fighter y hacerles pagar a quienes se atrevieron a arrancarla de su lado.

Todos los presentes vieron como el semblante de Seiya se iba oscureciendo hasta el punto de volverse irreconocible, pero la perdida de la humanidad de una estrella junto a su odio y desesperación fue escuchada hasta el otro lado del universo y el tiempo.

Una luz increíblemente poderosa se proyecto en el lugar cegándolo por barios segundo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo por un momento, Seiya dejo de ver esas horrible imágenes en su cabeza por unos pocos segundos, eso recuerdos que estaban a punto de destruirlo dejaron de atormentarlo. Se percato de unos brazos femeninos que lo sostenían evitando que se desmoronara.

-todo está bien, se fuerte no dejes que la oscuridad te consuma-le dijo una voz de mujer.

Seiya se giro para verle incrédulo, esa voz se escuchaba tan familiar pero no podía recordar de quien se trataba, no disimulo la sorpresa al darse cuenta que no había nadie más en el salón a parte de los ya presentes que no parecía tener noción de esa energía cristalina que acababa de extenderse por todo el lugar ¿acaso todo había sido una alucinación? ¿Cuánto puede tardar una estrella en perder el juicio?

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin recibir respuesta.

Seiya noto que la luz empezaba a desvanecerse y sin ella regresaban a su mente las imágenes de ese lugar tan horroroso que lo volvían cada vez más oscuro.

-n-no no-dijo temblando de miedo, el mismo ya no se reconocía, sabía que algo dentro de sí se había torcido que ya nunca nada volvería ser como antes.

-pronto sabrás la verdad-escucho otra voz dentro de su cabeza.

No era solo una voz eran cientos de voces, todas en distintas direcciones, en distintos idiomas, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo lo estaban enloqueciendo, no podía entender nada ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho Chaos? Había destrozado su mente y ahora todo parecía demasiado confuso y agobiante, ya no solo tenía terror de sus recuerdos también le atemorizaban sus pensamientos y acciones.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

El azabache se quedo estático observando el lugar en donde apenas unos escasos segundos había podido presenciar la aparición de una luz tan increíblemente pura y brillante como familiar, conmocionado por los recuerdos y la repentina aparición de ese ser.

No entendía nada de lo que ocurría tanto en su cabeza como en su alrededor, esa incertidumbre le carcomía la entrañas tembloroso y confundido volvió sentarse en su lugar al lado de la princesa.

Sin él darse cuenta gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro andrógino, pero entendió algo, en su mente abrumada y confundida solo existía una claridad.

Fighter.

Supo entonces que empezaría un nuevo viaje en la búsqueda de la estrella más brillante del universo. La verdadera Sailor Star Fighter, su madre.

-¿Seiya estas bien?-dijo Galaxia, fue la primera en romper el prolongado silencio.

-sí-respondió solamente.

-esa energía…-murmuro la Sailor Dorada poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del azabache en señal de apoyo.

Seiya observo cautelosamente a todos los presentes, sin duda ya había tomado una decisión respecto a su futuro, a él en realidad no le importaba ser una estrella elegida por la legendaria Sailor Cosmos ni mucho menos cumplir con aquel destino impuesto, tenia esta oportunidad de libertad y aria lo que él consideraba correcto para él y su vida.

-yo… yo tengo una hermana-dijo sin más, dándose cuenta que había algo positivo de tras de todo ese enredo le agradaba saber que ya la conocía, el universo a veces podía ser demasiado pequeño, de alguna forma siempre se sintió atraído por Michiru y ahora entendía el porqué.

-eso es genial-le apoyo Taiki-la familia es una bendición-

-ustedes son mi familia-

Yaten le observo un tanto intranquilo en su cabeza solo estaba su querida tía muerta y un sentimiento colérico que empezaba acrecentarse, mientras Taiki y la princesa Kakyuu le sonrieron de manera afectuosa.

-usted también Galaxia en el pasado cuidaba de nosotros, es como nuestra hermana mayor-

Galaxia le devolvió el gesto abrazándolo maternalmente, Taiki tenía razón la familia es una bendición.

-princesa ya tome una decisión-dijo el azabache observando a la princesa directamente a sus ojos escarlata.

-te escucho-

-voy a buscar a Fighter-respondió con seguridad-encontrarla…ahora es lo más importante para mí-

-te ayudare-dijo de pronto Yaten

Seiya observo a su hermano sorprendido, no pensó que sería él quien se animara a acompañarlo.

-si quieres no-le dijo nuevamente con arrogancia.

-por supuesto que quiero que me acompañes-le respondió divertido por el temperamento del platinado.

Yaten desvió la mirada con indignación y con una sonrisa ligera en su pálido rostro.

-estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Taiki

-Yo también necesito encontrar a Fighter-dio su aprobación Galaxia.

-supongo que su decisión ya está tomada-dijo Kakyuu con un tono apagado

Seiya se inclino apresuradamente ante la princesa tomando sus delgadas y delicadas manos firmemente.

-princesa yo ahora entiendo porque quería ocultarnos la verdad…quería protegernos…nuestros recuerdos son realmente terribles pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, yo nunca podre dejar de agradecerle por darnos un hogar-hizo una leve pausa y la observo con gratitud-cuando encuentre a Fighter yo volveré-

-¿Qué hay de la princesa de la Luna?-pregunto la joven monarca de pronto.

Se quedo observándola sorprendido en ese momento cayó en cuenta porque amaba tanto a su querida Ondago y la razón era sumamente simple, ella desde siempre le ha sonreído cuando más necesita de una cara amable, algo tan simple como eso puede cambiar la vida de una persona. El azabache observo a la princesa Kakyuu y fue incapaz de responder tal pregunta, sabía perfectamente sobre el futuro y destino de la mujer que amaba y realmente no deseaba intervenir en su vida y menos aun si eso le puede traer problemas a Usagi, pero nunca negaría sus sentimientos por ella, sin embargo considero que era inapropiado mencionárselo de una manera tan fría a una mujer que acababa de confesar sus sentimientos por él.

-Seiya, no hagas promesas que puedes cumplir-luego de no recibir respuestas Kakyuu se paro para caminas hasta el lumbral de la puerta-pueden partir mañana o cuando quieran, Kinmoku siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ustedes-

-princesa…yo…-la llamo el azabache

-aun si no puedes amarme como a ella yo…yo siempre te estaré esperando-dijo finalmente para luego retirarse del salón.

Y aquello fue lo último que se dijo en esa noche.

…

 **En la Tierra, Tokio**

Era un caluroso día de verano en la ciudad de Tokio, en las afueras se encontraba un pequeño lago de agua cristalina en él se reflejaba los rayos del sol produciendo un hermoso efecto visual, rodeado por frondosos árboles un gran grupo de personas, familias, amigos y parejas compartían en sus alrededores entre ellos un particular grupo de chicas y un chico bueno dos chicos para los más despistados.

El grupo se encontraba en un agradable picnic celebrando los tiempos de paz, abundante comida de diferentes tipos tanto dulces como salados, definitivamente Makoto se había lucido con este delicioso banquete, para la rubia de coletas era como estar en el paraíso.

-¡Makoto! ¡Todo es tan delicioso!-dijo Usagi emocionada sin parar de comer

-gracias Usagi-agradeció la risueña castaña.

Todo rieron por la ya típica reacción infantil de la rubia excepto la joven de cabellos aguamarina, por alguna razón que no comprendía de un momento a otro todo le comenzó a dar vueltas le costaba enormemente lograr enfocar la vista y un dolor punzante y permanente en su cabeza no le dejaba tomar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, sumado el típico sudor frio que te da cuando tienes temperatura, ya apenas lograba disimular su malestar pero definitivamente no quería arruinar el día que tanto trabajo le había tomado a sus amigas.

-¡¿Rei te vas a comer la ultima ración de pastel?!-pregunto eufórica la rubia.

-por supuesto…esta es mi ración-

-¡REGÁLAMELO POR FAVOR!-

-¡tú ya te comiste tres raciones! Después vas estar llorando porque estas gorda-argumento la atractiva princesa de Marte.

-¡pero es que esta tan delicioso!-dijo al borde del llanto la rubia de choguitos.

Pero para Michiru fue suficiente quería mucho a sus amigas pero eran demasiado ruidosa una jaqueca y Usagi definitivamente no combinaban, se logro parar cabizbaja sin querer llamar demasiado la atención, solo iría al baño mojaría su rostro con agua fría y si tenía suerte encontraría un negocio donde le vendieran una aspirina. Para cuando estuvo de pie sintió como si el mundo se le fuera a venir encima su cabeza palpitante estaba a punto de explotar.

-Michiru ¿te sientes bien?-escucho a lo lejos la voz preocupada de su amante, sin embargo estaba a su lado.

-por supuesto que sí-respondió con tanta seguridad que hasta ella misma se creía su propia mentira.

Apenas alcanzo a dar un paso y la rubia de cabello corto volvió a insistirle preocupada.

-estas pálida-afirmo, intento acercarse para tomar su temperatura pero Michiru se alejo rápidamente pues ella ya sabía la repuesta, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-solo voy al baño Haruka-respondió indiferente o intentado serlo.

Se marcho mientras la rubia la seguía con la mirada preocupada, el resto del grupo estaba ajeno a la conversación que la pareja acababa de mantener seguían riéndose entre chistes y bromas disfrutando del buen clima y el grato ambiente.

La hermosa violinista apenas alcanzo a caminar algunos metros con gran pesar, disimular el horrible dolor que estaba sintiendo se estaba convirtiendo en una de la tareas más difícil de su vida, finalmente ya no pudo sostenerse y se desplomo en el suelo.

Haruka llego corriendo en cuestión de segundos seguida por Mamoru de cerca y las chicas más atrás pero no había que ser un experto para darse cuenta que aquel no era un simple desmayo, Michiru se encontraba convulsionando violentamente, Haruka asustada puso la cabeza de su amada en sus piernas y retiro cualquier accesorio que le pudiera hacer daño por orden del azabache.

De inmediato Mamoru empezó a examinarla mientras el resto de las chicas dispersaba a las personas que se empezaban a poner alrededor.

-¡¿Qué tiene?!-pregunto Haruka angustiada.

-es una crisis convulsiva-

-¡¿Por qué?!-sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer más que sostener a su novia.

-existen distintas causas-explico el chico-como el calor o una baja de azúcar, pero también…puede ser epilepsia, abuso de drogas o un tumor cerebral-

-¡ELLA NO CONSUME DROGAS!-respondió Haruka aun más alterada.

-cálmate voy a llamar a una ambulancia, no la muevas demasiado o podría hacerse daño-

Mamoru llamo a la ambulancia y dio las condenadas exactas en donde se encontraban colgó rápidamente para seguir vigilando que el estado de Michiru no se le fuera de las manos no se quería adelantar a un diagnostico pero temía por la salud de la chica. A pesar de ser estudiante de medicina en práctica nunca había visto una persona convulsionar tan violentamente.

-dijiste tumor cerebral-dijo Haruka, su tono de voz paso de ira a profundo terror, ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad.

-no nos adelantemos-le respondió Mamoru intentando tranquilizar a la masculina chica.

De pronto se acerco Usagi junto a Setsuna preocupadas por el estado en que se encontraba Michiru ambas se aterraron al verla tan vulnerable, nadie ni en sus mas alocados sueños podía imaginar a una chica tan refinada y elegante como lo era ella en una situación como esa, no es que fuera su culpa pero era difícil de asimilar ver a Michiru en esa posición.

-¿todo está bien?-pregunto la rubia.

-ya viene la ambulancia-le respondió su novio.

Por otro lado Setsuna observaba a su amiga de una forma extraña, como si supiera lo que estaba por venir no hiso ninguna pregunta y se alejo algunos metros para calmar a su querida hija adoptiva.

-Se…Se…i….Se…Sei…ya-logro decir Michiru entre espasmos

Los tres la quedaron viendo incrédulos, pensando cada uno que el nombre que acababa de pronunciar la chica de cabellos aguamarina era solo parte de su imaginación aquello había sido una estúpida coincidencia.

Sin embargo lo dijo otra vez.

-Seiya-tan fluido y claro.

Haruka no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, le pareció ridículo que justo en ese momento su novia recordara al más insufrible de los Kou sin embargo sus celos pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto llego la ambulancia, al poco tiempo Michiru dejo de sufrir aquellos extraños ataques, Haruka estaba un poco más tranquila de verla dormir tranquilamente gracias a los sedantes que le administraron, la verdad era que la amaba demasiado prefería morir antes de volver a verla sufrir de esa manera tan cruel, subió a la ambulancia junto a su amante no le soltó su delicada mano en ningún momento, estaba tan asustada que incluso le pidió Dios de camino al hospital que su amada Sirena estuviera bien, ella nunca se considero una mujer religiosa.

Por otro lado Mamoru sabía que Seiya era el chico que se había hecho amigo de su novia cuando él estuvo ausente, _"tal vez también era amigo de Michiru"_ pensó, no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto le preocupaba mas el estado de salud de la violinista que sus delirios.

En cambio para Usagi aquello fue un golpe bajo, se le estaba haciendo terriblemente difícil dejar de pensar en los hermanos Kou en especial en Seiya ¿Por qué Michiru tenía que recordarlo? Y peor en una situación como esta, lo extrañaba cada minuto de su vida desde que había partido, la estrella se convirtió en una persona muy importante en su vida le agradaba tener a alguien que estuviera fuera de ese destino escrito era como una luz de esperanza, ella sabía que en el fondo estaba mal pensar tanto en otro chico que no fuera su novio amaba a Mamoru incluso más que a su vida pero era inevitable no querer a Seiya, como también era inevitable no sentir una extraña sensación desagradable en la boca algo así como un mal sabor.

¿Por qué Michiru llamaba a Seiya? ¿Qué tanto se habían acercado sin ella saberlo? Recordaba aquel día en el camarín de Michiru en donde estaban comprometedoramente juntos ¿Qué tan lejos pudieron haber llegado? ¿Acaso su amiga sería capaz de engañar a Haruka? ¡Eso era ridículo! ¡Ellas se amaban! ¿Pero porque entonces Michiru llamaba a Seiya? ¿Acaso existía la posibilidad de que su amiga lo quisiera en secreto? Eso no era tan disparatado ¿no? Si ese era el caso entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que Michiru sintiera algo por Seiya? Ella estaba en su derecho ¿no?

De pronto Usagi se dio cuenta que a de más de ese desagradable mal sabor de boca sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago como si algo se lo estuviera presionando, estaba enojada pero no entendía el porqué.

-princesa vamos-escucho la voz de Mamoru llamándola

Cayó en cuenta que se había quedado parada en la misma posición mirando a la nada y apretando sus manos por demasiado tiempo.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto ausente

-al hospital por supuesto…Michiru…eso no fue normal-confeso el estudiante universitario.

Usagi llego hasta el auto de su novio prácticamente por inercia, de camino al hospital no pronuncio una sola palabra en su mente solo estaban Michiru y Seiya y un temor creciente de que ella podría acercarse más a él cuando esa idea ni siquiera tenía sentido ni lógica pues ni siquiera estaban en el mismo planeta.

Pero ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que Michiru se acercara a la estrella? ¿Qué pasaría si Seiya se enamoraba de ella? Michiru era tan hermosa, refinada, inteligente, talentosa, culta, elegante, coqueta en resumen era perfecta incluso era ella quien parecía más una princesa, la Sailor de los océanos tenía todos los talentos y virtudes de los que ella carecía, Seiya podría enamorarse de ella tan fácilmente, si lo pensaba bien esos dos tenían mucho más en común de lo que tenían ellos ¿Por qué esa idea le atormentaba tanto? ¿Acaso estaba celosa de Michiru?

Sacudió la cabeza abatida sabia que la idea era ridícula, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse enojada le molestaba más de lo que podía admitir la presunta existencia de una amistad y complicidad entre Michiru y Seiya, quería dejar de pensar en aquel disparate y enfocarse en lo importante su amiga se había desmayado y convulsionado por prolongados minutos pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la estrella.

-Usagi ¿estás bien?-pregunto Mamoru.

-si-respondió solamente

-ya llegamos-le informo

-si-

Mamoru se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a su novia, como siempre era todo un caballero, Usagi se bajo de forma mecánica y dio algunos pasos sin rumbo fijo hasta que su novio la alcanzo, la tomo suavemente de los hombros y le dijo.

-Usagi sé que lo que paso con Michiru te impacto, pero no te preocupes ella es una chica fuerte, va estar bien-

Tomo la cintura de la chica y atrajo su cuerpo hasta el suyo para darle un delicado beso en su frente.

-tranquila-le susurro

Usagi se sintió horriblemente culpable por estar pensando en Seiya de esa forma, tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza como sea, su novio era un príncipe cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por tener alguien como Mamoru a su lado, era tan bueno y comprensivo.

Tomo las mejillas de su novio con ambas manos, se puso de puntitas y deposito un tierno beso en los labios del chico.

-gracias Mamo-chan-le dijo para luego abrasarse al brazo de su novio como siempre hacia, ambos se encaminaron a la entrada del hospital para luego buscar la habitación de su amiga violinista.

….

Michiru en cuanto se dio cuenta se encontró en un lugar sombrío apenas iluminado por una luz opaca, tenía el aspecto de un sueño que empezaba a transformarse en una pesadilla, era un extraño pero elegante salón repleto de escaleras todo absolutamente todo seguía el mismo patrón de cuadros en blanco y negro que podrían volver loco a cualquiera, además las sombras de unas bailarinas de ballet aparecían de vez en cuando junto con una chirriante música que le lastimaba sus agudos oídos, el olor era extremadamente repugnante como si algo muerto se estuviera pudriendo y había como una especie de energía negativa que le trasmitía un terror absoluto provocándole un escalofrió que recorría por completo su espina dorsal, parecía el escenario perfecto para la película Alice in wonderland en donde el sombrerero loco aparecería en cualquier momento a ofrecerle una taza de té con galletas.

Se paró un poco mareada por su entorno y hedor se cubrió la boca y nariz con la mano, empezó a caminar sin una dirección fija, quería salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar tan tétrico, no tenía ni idea como es que había llegado hasta ahí pero no quería quedarse ni un minuto más.

Luego de un rato tenía la sensación de haber estado caminando por horas, el lugar era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista era como un laberinto interminable, siguió bajando y subiendo escaleras pero por alguna razón no podía encontrar ninguna salida, ni tampoco una puerta ni ventanas que la llevara al exterior, simplemente todo se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez , intento hacer memoria de cómo es que había llegado hasta tan extraño lugar, pero por alguna razón lo último que recordaba parecía muy lejano como si hubiera ocurrido hace demasiado tiempo, recordaba a Haruka observándola con preocupación pero no lograba recordar el contexto en el que se encontraban, su mente estaba llena de lagunas sin sentido ni lógica.

-Haruka-susurro para sí misma.

Siguió caminado sin un rumbo fijo, empezó a ponerse nerviosa ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y las cosas no parecían muy claras, pero su única certeza era que quería escapar cuanto antes ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a un lugar tan extraño? ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo recordar detalles mínimos sobre su vida? Era como si supiera que era Michiru Kaiō pero al mismo tiempo no lo sabía, era una sensación de incertidumbre terriblemente desesperante, empezó a acelerar el paso desesperada por encontrar una salida hasta que la figura de un niño de uno años sentado contra la pared abrazado a sus piernas y la cabeza hundida en estas la detuvo, era la primera persona que veía, tal vez podría ayudarla a saber en donde se encontraba.

Se acerco hasta el niño de manera sigilosa y se inclino para quedar a su altura.

-oye ¿estás bien?-le pregunto para iniciar la conversación.

El niño alzo la mirada rápidamente, a pesar de la escasa luz pudo ver sus profundos ojos azules y entonces lo reconoció, sintió una fuerte sensación de impotencia al verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable prácticamente estaba en los huesos, marcadas ojeras sobresalían debajo de sus ojos, su cabello que antes fue una larga melena azabache, brillante y sedosa se encontraba suelto, sucio y enmarañado, se notaba visiblemente herido como si le hubieran propinado una brutal golpiza y sus lagrimas le hicieron enojar aun mas.

-Seiya ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?-sin disimular la ira que le producía verlo en ese estado, quien sea el que lo haya dañado siendo un pequeño niño vulnerable lo pagaría.

-¿Neptune?-pregunto asustado

-no Seiya soy Michiru ¿recuerdas?-

-entonces ¿no eres mi hermanita? Pero si te pareces mucho a Neptune-

Al escuchar aquella pregunta fue como si su cerebro hubiera hecho clip y entonces lo recordó ella era Sailor Neptune como también era Michiru, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando tampoco entendía mucho sobre su propia vida pero saldrían de ahí cuanto antes, ella y el pequeño Seiya.

Fue incapaz de responder al niño que la miraba con tanta ilusión, en cambio le respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué te vez tan joven?-

-¿de qué hablas hermanita? yo siempre he tenido 8 años-

-pero la última vez que te vi tenias como…-pero no fue capaz de completar la frase el pequeño Seiya le tapo la boca asustado.

-tienes que irte, él viene-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto aturdida

De pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, miro para todos lados pero no vio a nadie sin embargo su miedo no hiso más que aumentar, intuía que algo horriblemente maligno y perverso era lo que los acechaba como un depredador que está a punto de cazar su presa.

-nos vamos-tomo fuertemente al niño de una de sus delgadas muñecas pero Seiya se negó a acompañarla.

-no puedo-dijo clavando su mirada en el suelo-me quiere junto a él-

-¡Seiya tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡¿Quién diablos es él?!-insistió enojada

-tienes que irte ahora hermanita ¡pronto! ¡Antes de que venga!-

Justo cuando Seiya termino de hablar sintió como unos brazos la jalaran fuertemente por detrás obligándola a dejar ese horrible lugar, como si hubiera sido transportada un mundo completamente distinto ahora se encontró en una total oscuridad pero no sentía ese miedo absoluto de antes a pesar de encontrarse en la nada misma, a lo lejos pudo divisar una gran puerta y tras de ella una luz brillante camino hasta ella atraída por la magnético brillo y en cuanto lo atravesó absolutamente todos sus recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, Quién era, Su misión como guardiana de la princesa de la Luna, El Silver Millennium, su destino, Crystal Tokyo, Small Lady y en especian su familia Setsuna que era como su hermana, su hija adoptiva Hotaru y su amada Haruka.

Cuando fue capaz de asimilarlo todo, noto que su amiga Setsuna estaba frente a ella transformada en Sailor Plut cerrando la puerta del tiempo, luego se voltio para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-despierta Michiru-

Acto Seguido la hermosa chica de cabellos aguamarina despertó en una cama de hospital, se sentía como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo como cuando te estás ahogando, por fin había regresado sin embargo un sinfín de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza preguntas que no tenían respuestas, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba volver aquel lugar de pesadilla y rescatar a Seiya como también necesitaba hablar con Setsuna cuanto antes.

…

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Voy aclarar algo ya que has llegado hasta este punto (en el caso de que no lo hayas entendido) porque no creo que vaya a ocupar el termino como tal dentro de la historia, lo que le ocurrió a Seiya aunque la forma correcta de decirlo es "lo que le hizo Chaos" fue un_ _ **reacondicionamiento mental**_ _algo similar a lo que le ocurre a Alex de la naranja mecánica incluso le ocurre a varios personajes del animes que son sometidos a un estrés sicológico por un tiempo prolongado para luego culminar en un perfecto badass._

 _Pero ya a modo de spoiler a nuestras estrellas les falta mucho camino para convertirse en tipos duros._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	4. Capitulo 4

_En realidad ya no creo que alguien siga leyendo esto, ha pasado tanto tiempo y me disculpo u,u la verdad es que escribí esto hace tanto tiempo y al releerlo lo encontré un poco denso xD tal vez este cap no tenga mucho sentido pero en fin pensé que como ya tenía este capítulo listo hace tanto tal vez a una persona aunque sea le entretenga leerlo sobre todo ahora que algunos estamos de vacaciones._

 _En este capítulo quise darle protagonismo a Mina siguiendo la típica lógica que las personas que se ven más felices en realidad son las más tristes un cliché entretenido al menos para mí._

 _No sé que cual sea el futuro de este fanfic, no prometo un capitulo 5 pero tampoco lo descarto estoy de vacaciones y uno nunca sabe, tal vez un día de aburrimiento siga adelante con este bebe._

 _Me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía trato de revisar varias veces pero siempre se me pasa alguna, es una maldición._

 _Gracias por leer este fanfic realmente lo agradezco._

 _Aclaro que los personajes son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y solo escribo por entretención._

 _Sin más que agregar os dejo con el cuarto capítulo._

 **Estrella errante**

…

 **En la tierra, hospital general de Tokio**

Los pasillos de un hospital siempre resultaban fríos para alguien tan alegre y cálida como lo era Minako Aino odiaba los hospitales con todas sus posibilidades de humana y la verdad era que prefería evitarlos a toda costa, pero lamentablemente este no era el caso, para la hermosa rubia de encantadores ojos azules en esta oportunidad no era posible evitar el horrible hospital, se encontraba en la sala de espera junto a sus amigas con la esperanza que un doctor o enfermera se dignara a informarles sobre el estado de su amiga Michiru pero nadie se había acercado a decirles nada de nada.

Noto de inmediato la ausencia de Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru por supuesto que le pareció extraño aunque a estas alturas prefería no preguntar nada, esas cuatro chicas eran tan misteriosas a veces que prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado a estar medio desinformada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Vio en ese momento como su amiga Usagi junto a su novio atravesaban la puerta de la sala de espera, la rubia aferrada al brazo del chico como si temiera que se lo robaran, incluso para ella siendo la Diosa del amor esa chica era demasiado empalagosa a veces, estaba claro que jamás lo admitiría, aunque tenía un poco de envidia no por Mamoru definitivamente no era su tipo ideal, él era tan serio y correcto que presentía que podría morir de aburrimiento si se quedaba demasiado tiempo al lado de aquel hombre, es solo que estaba muy sola, su familia viviendo en Londres desde hace años, no tenía a nadie a quien amar, deseaba tener a alguien que la quisiera, aun que sea un poco.

Pudo ver atreves de las ventanas que ya casi anochecía y algunas estrellas ya eran visibles en el ya prácticamente oscuro cielo, automáticamente su estado de ánimo descendió se sentía desesperadamente deprimida y melancólica cada vez que caía la noche, no entendía el porqué o tal vez sí que lo entendía pero no quería por nada del mundo confirmárselo a sí misma.

Su estado de ánimo depresivo sumado la atmosfera fría del hospital le cortaba la respiración de alguna manera, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes no podía permitir que nadie la viera, estaba tan vulnerable.

Se paro y se encamino hasta las escaleras apresuradamente no tenía tiempo para esperar el elevador, quería estar sola y tranquila pero ya, aun que sea por unos cortos minutos, escucho las voces de sus amigas interrogantes pero las ignoro, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, cuando ya estuvo fuera del horrible hospital sintió sus tibias lagrimas recorriendo su rostro se las seco rápidamente, definitivamente no quería llorar, no ahora al menos ¿acaso sus sentimientos no podían esperar que llegara a casa?

-Minako ¿estás bien?-escucho la voz de Ami detrás de ella.

Pero le fue imposible contestar se sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a su amiga a la cara, en cambio salió corriendo sabiendo muy bien que Ami no la dejaría sola y correría tras de ella, corrió sin rumbo por prolongados minutos se adentro en uno de los parques de Tokio rodeado de arboles, escuchando detrás de ella la voz constante de la peli azul llamándola, hasta que la perdió.

Se tiro al suelo destrozada a los pies de un gran árbol sin parar de llorar por más que trataba de tranquilizarse no lo conseguía a lo lejos podía escuchar a su amiga buscándola ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto una chica tan triste? Ahora mismo estaba sola, vacía, perdida sin felicidad y sin amor, siempre cuando caía la noche una melancolía inexplicable la invadía.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, diciéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que tenía que parar, que debía reponerse y volver al hospital junto a Ami pero no podía, siguió llorando hasta que percibió una energía densa pero demasiado familiar justo frente a ella y creyó que otra vez estaba soñando, sabía que él nunca volvería que nunca la quiso y nunca la querría que el amor a veces no es correspondido y entonces duele, duele mucho.

Quito las manos de sus ojos con la convicción que no encontraría nada frente a ella, sin embargo ahí estaba mirándola de la misma manera despectiva que siempre la miraba, casi se cae de la impresión de no ser porque ya estaba en el suelo.

-Yaten-murmuro incrédula.

Tal vez ya se había vuelto loca deseaba tanto verlo que su mente había creado una ilusión.

El chico platinado se inclino para quedar a la altura de la chica que se hallaba en el suelo.

-¿sabes lo que es esto?-pregunto Yaten mostrándole una daga dorada con un inusual brillo de estrellas la hoja irregular tenía un inentendible grabado.

-no-respondió la joven de ojos azules incorporándose, el chico tomo una de las delgadas manos de la rubia y la apretó con fuerza.

-esto es incluso más aterrador que no ser amada por absolutamente nadie ¿Estás asustada?-volvió a preguntar con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado.

-¿De qué estás hablando Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Impresionada de que tal vez lo que estaba frente a ella no era una ilusión, entonces noto que la ropa que llevaba Yaten era fuera de lugar con la época vestía un traje que parecía victoriano, tal vez si estaba soñando miro para todos lados pero seguía en el parque al que había llegado hace apenas unos pocos minutos.

-Cuando estoy sintiendo dolor. Lo único que me hace sentir mejor es poner a otra persona en un dolor peor-apretando aun más la mano de la chica, pero la joven no se aparto solo lo miraba expectante.

-la gente quiere atormentarte aun más cuando estas así ¿realmente disfrutas ser pisoteada? O…No estarás asustada por esto-mostrándole otra vez la daga dorada, lo observo temerosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, no entendía nada de lo que Yaten estaba hablando pero no quería que se fuera, no otra vez.

-entonces te lo daré-

Yaten sujeto la delgada muñeca de Minako con tanta fuerza que creyó que se la iba a quebrar, enterró la daga justo en el medio de su mano atravesándola lentamente, el dolor de la hoja afilada atravesando su carne no la hiso gritar ni apartarse de él, lo miro aterrada, quedo sin habla percatándose que su mano y la de él se cubrían de su propia sangre.

La estrella se acerco su rostro como si fuera a besarla, pero no lo hiso se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella y la observo directamente a sus ojos azules aun sin soltar la daga ni la muñeca de la rubia, se quedaron así barios segundos sintiéndose mutuamente, hasta que hablo sin apartarse ni un milímetro.

-si quiero que alguien me pertenezca, me aseguro de que me recuerde el resto de su vida-

El peli plata se paro y la observo con una mirada tan fría como un tempano, Minako por otro lado no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar solo se quedo ahí aterrada y con una daga atravesada en una de sus manos siendo apenas consiente del dolor.

Era como si hubiera entrado a otra dimensión un lugar frio, como una pesadilla, tan igual a su mundo un susurro que le atormentaba recordándole constantemente que estaba maldita _"Jamás te amara, nadie nunca lo hará"_ o tal vez solo era la realidad y su mente solo le recordaba una verdad que era evidente.

-ahora te pertenece-

Dicho eso Yaten desapareció como si se hubiera perdido con el viento, era solo un espejismo sin embargo la daga que atravesaba su mano no se fue junto con él ni mucho menos su herida.

…

Para las personas que estaban alrededor del parque fue sumamente tétrico ver a una chica tan joven corriendo por todo el lugar con un objeto cortante atravesado en una sus manos, manchada de sangre y gritando el nombre de Yaten, cualquiera pensaría que la pobre muchacha sufría mal de amores y que eso la había enloquecido, pero gracias a todo el jaleo que estaba armando la rubia Ami pudo encontrarla al poco tiempo.

Prácticamente casi se va de espalda luego de verla en aquel estado, llorando como una niña pequeña murmurando el nombre de Yaten y en especial aquella daga tan extraña atravesada en su mano.

-¡Minako! ¡¿Pero que te paso?!-le pregunto la peli azul asustada acercándose rápidamente.

Sujeto a su amiga y tomo su mano con temor de que se provocara más daño, Minako tenía la mirada perdida y desorientada como si su mente se hubiera largado a un universo muy lejano, sabía que tenía que llevarla al hospital de inmediato pero primero tenía que hacer que se tranquilizara.

-Minako ¿Quién te hizo esto?-volvió a preguntarle

Pero la Sailor del amor decía cosas inentendibles sobre el platinado. Ami comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de la rubia por eso es que fue ella quien se ofreció a seguirla y convenció a las chicas que no la acompañaran, creía que era la indicada para consolar a su amiga, pues sus sentimientos eran igual de fuertes pero la diferencia era que los suyos eran dirigidos al mayor de los Kou.

-Minako-la llamo por enésima vez, la sacudió levemente pero no reaccionaba.

-Yaten, no te vayas ¡regresa! Por favor regresa-se dirigió al viento con un llanto desconsolado.

Más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, notando que la rubia perdía más sangre por cada segundo que estaban ahí, tenía que moverse cuanto antes, sabía que la herida no era mortal pero podían existir consecuencias, como la amputación de su mano por ejemplo.

Perdiendo su eterno juicio y con una sola idea en mente de llevar a su amiga al hospital su cuerpo reacciono antes de que su cabeza maquinara una idea y entonces fue que hiso algo que nunca se imagino que aria.

Le dio una fuerte bofetada a Minako.

La rubia se movió algunos pasos producto del golpe abrió y cerró los ojos barias veces, miro a su alrededor y luego poso su mirada en Ami confundida, la observaba como tratando de comprender que es lo que estaba pasando pues lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el hospital esperando saber por su amiga Michiru, sintió un intenso dolor en una de sus manos y cuando se dio cuenta que había una daga atravesada y que estaba toda manchada de su propia sangre chillo asustada.

-Ami ¡¿Qué es esto?!-pregunto histérica

-Minako luego, tenemos que ir al hospital-le ordeno la peli azul preocupada tomando el control de la situación.

Ambas se dirigieron al hospital general de Tokio rápidamente, fue una suerte que todo lo que ocurrió fuera a pocos minutos de este, pero cuando estaban a unos metros de llegar la rubia sujeto a su amiga del brazo con fuerza.

-Ami espera-le dijo con un semblante serio-por favor quítame esta daga-

-¡¿Qué?!-fue lo único que logro decir tras el disparate que le acababa de pedirle su amiga.

-esta daga es muy importante no puedo dejar que nadie más la vea, por favor Ami-

-Minako ¿estás loca? ¿Entiendes lo peligroso que es esto? Yo no puedo sacarte esa daga tiene que hacerlo un doctor-

-no entiendo muy bien que esta pasado pero me acaban de confiar esto-señalando su mano herida-sé que es muy poderosa y debo protegerla, por favor-

-¿esa cosa tiene magia?-pregunto reticente

-puedo sentir un vinculo entre esta daga y yo, por favor sácamela no puedo dejar que nadie más la vea-le rogo otra vez la rubia

-te entiendo, pero es muy peligroso ¿Qué pasaría si pierdes la mano?-argumento

-lo asumiré-respondió seria

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Minako comprendió que Ami no lo aria y lamentablemente estaba contra el tiempo, pues incluso alguien cabezotas como ella sabía que debía recibir atención médica de inmediato, si no lo hacia su amiga tendría que hacerlo por sí misma.

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire, lo que vendría ahora dolería mucho más de lo que ya le dolía estaba a punto de tirar de la daga cuando escucho la conocida voz de una de sus amigas y compañeras Sailor.

-¿Por qué tú tienes eso?-le pregunto Setsuna con un semblante indeciso, como tratando de decidir si le perturbaba más que esa daga estuviera en manos de Minako o que literalmente la tenia atravesada en una de sus manos.

-Setsuna, por favor quítamela-le rogo

La mujer de largo cabello verde oscuro lo dudo por un segundo siendo consciente del dolor que le provocaría a la rubia, pero entendía y conocía muchos más secretos del universo que cualquiera, esa daga no debía ser poseída por nadie más que su dueño así que sin previo aviso sujeto la mano de Minako y se la quito tan rápido que a la joven ni siquiera le dio tiempo de respirar, un grito ahogado y una expresión casi desfigurada por el dolor fue la única reacción de la nueva guardiana de aquella daga que brillaba como estrella.

Mientras Ami observaba la escena consternada y más que nada preocupada por su amiga herida.

Setsuna le entrego el arma de inmediato, la que utilizo para cortar su lindo vestido primaveral, con el pedazo de tela que corto envolvió la daga apresurada.

Miro su vestido tristemente con el pedazo que le acababa de arrancar y la manchas de sangre había quedado totalmente arruinado, dio un largo suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección al hospital, a su lado caminaba Setsuna y del otro Ami que le envolvió su mano rápidamente con un pañuelo.

-luego hablaremos de esto-le dijo seria la Sailor del tiempo-cosas extrañas han estados ocurriendo-

-entiendo voy curarme esto…luego te buscare-respondió la rubia

-estaré con Michiru, tu también Ami-

Dentro del hospital Setsuna se separo del grupo dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Michiru, en tato Minako recibía atención médica acompañada por Ami que seguía observándola con preocupación.

…

La chica de cabellos Aguamarina se hallaba impaciente en aquella habitación de hospital era semejante a un felino enjaulado, necesitaba respuestas, no podía sacar de su cabeza al pequeño Seiya ¿Por qué estaba en un lugar como ese? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Seiya hubiera pasado su infancia en aquella pesadilla? ¿Por qué la llamo hermana? No tenía recuerdos de ningún hermano, en ninguna vida ¿esa posibilidad siquiera era posible? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Que la había llevado hasta ese lugar? ¿Acaso había hecho un salto en el tiempo? Y en especial ¿Quién era ese "Él" que tenía retenido a la pequeña estrella?

-finalmente despiertas-dijo Haruka al entrar a la habitación, se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, pero Michiru parecía más metida en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba atención a la presencia de su amada.

Haruka se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos con delicadeza.

-sabes…verte así…pensé que morirías…y yo…-

-estoy bien-dijo de pronto-solo fue un desmayo-mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

-Michiru…-

La masculina chica observo a su amante con preocupación, era obvio que eso no había sido solo un simple desmayo, aun estaban esperando las pruebas médicas para saber a ciencia cierta que era realmente lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero no quería seguir atormentado a su sirena, este ya había sido un día lo suficientemente duro.

Se acerco a ella con la intención de besarla, realmente ambas lo necesitaban pero antes de que sus labios fueran unidos por la necesidad de tenerse cerca el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió obligando alejarse una de la otra.

Setsuna entro a la habitación parándose justo frente a la camilla de Michiru su rostro inexpresivo no reflejaba absolutamente nada, la observo con alivio en su mirada al saber que ya estaba bien y que había actuado apropiadamente para salvarla.

-Setsuna realmente necesitaba verte-

-ya estoy aquí-dijo seria-no te preocupes estas a salvo-

-eso no es lo que me preocupa-

-¿de qué están hablando?-pregunto Haruka sin entender de qué hablaban ambas mujeres.

-Michiru hiso un viaje en el tiempo-respondió Setsuna con la vista fija en la Sailor de los océanos.

-¡¿Qué?!-la rubia observo a su amada sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar-pero se supone que no…-

-algo la llevo al pasado, tampoco entiendo el cómo ni el porqué pero lo importante es que ya está con nosotros-

-necesito volver-dijo sin ningún tacto

-eso no pasara-respondió tajante la elegante morena

-Michiru esto no es gracioso-agrego molesta Haruka

-yo no estoy bromeando estoy siendo muy seria, necesito salvar…necesito salvar a Seiya-les respondió con total seguridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-le pregunto su amada carcomiéndose los celos

-ella sabe lo que vi porque estabas ahí ¿No? Explica lo que está ocurriendo…por favor… o me volveré loca tratando de descubrirlo-

Setsuna dio un largo suspiro, en sus planes no estaba dar una gran explicación del fenómeno sobrenatural que vivió Michiru solo quería dejarlo con un _"estas bien y eso es lo que importa"_ pero entendía que su gran amiga que a estas alturas la consideraba como su familia merecía una explicación apropiada, no muy convencida de hacerlo empezó a relatar lo que sabía, sabiendo muy bien que esto la llevaría a otro problema y además todavía le quedaba la charla con Minako Aino y Ami Mizuno, ciertamente este era su día.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

-algo te quería mostrar el pasado, todavía no entiendo quien puede tener semejante poder como para intervenir en el plano material y llevarte a ese lugar cuando ni yo siendo la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo tengo esa facultad-

-es porque esa persona quiere que salve a Seiya-respondió con convicción Michiru.

Haruka solo se limito a mirarla algo enfadada ¿Por qué entre todos los seres que existen en el universo tenía que ser el más insufrible? ¿Y porque tenía que involucrar justamente a su sirena? ¿Acaso este señor Kou no tenía un ejército de fans? ¡Porqué no van ellas y lo salvan!

-pero no puedes salvarlo, el pasado no puede ser cambiado solo dará lugar a un universo alterno-argumento

-pero no importa eso en realidad porque aunque sea en otro universo ese niño podrá ser feliz…nadie merece…nadie merece vivir de esa forma-diciendo esto último con la voz quebrada, sus ojos cristalizados dejaron escapar una única lagrima que logro ablandar un poco a Haruka.

-¿a qué te refieres con vivir de esa forma?-pregunto

-creo que Seiya pasó su infancia en el infierno, prisionero de…un "algo"-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?-

-sí, se podría denominar como un infierno ya que ese laberinto fue creado a partir del sufrimiento de la estrella-respondió al fin Setsuna

-entonces eso era su sufrimiento-llevado una de sus manos a su boca horrorizada-¿Quién le está haciendo esto?-

-nuestro enemigo siempre ha sido el mismo-

-Chaos-murmuro Haruka

-Setsuna ¿Cuándo podrás enviarme de vuelta al pasado?-pregunto apresurada, realmente quería salvarlo cuanto antes.

-Michiru yo accedí a explicarte lo que estaba ocurriendo no a enviarte de vuelta a ese lugar, no te enviare al pasado, es inaceptable-

-pero…pero…que tal si Chibiusa fuera la que es prisionera de Chaos apuesto que roperías todas las leyes naturales solo por salvarla-

-tienes razón, si fuera Chibiusa quien estuviera en esa posición yo misma iría a rescatarla a costa de mi propia vida…pero Seiya no es Chibiusa-

Michiru se levanto de la camilla enfurecida se puso junto frente a Setsuna y la observo con una ira garrafal, mientras Haruka le sostenía del brazo con temor de que hiciera una locura.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL?! ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO INOCENTE!-le reclamo

-realmente eres una buena chica, eres amable, valiente e intentas resolver los problemas de todos. Esas son la fallas fatales de las Sailors, tu trabajo es proteger a la princesa y asegurar el futuro para Small Lady nada más-le dijo la morena sin perder su semblante inexpresivo.

-¡tonterías!-

\- con la amabilidad viene la ingenuidad y el coraje se convierte en acciones tontas y la dedicación no tiene recompensa, aquellas que no entienden eso no son aptas para ser una verdadera Sailors. Si vuelves de nuevo a ese lugar morirás y todos tus esfuerzos no habrán valido nada ya que mucho antes de que Seiya fuera encerrado por Chaos… él ya estaba condenado-

-¡No me importa! Aunque tenga a todos en mi contra yo lo rescatare…aunque tenga que hacerlo sola-pronto la ira se transformo en tristeza las lagrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos aguamarina-apuesto que cree que no hay esperanza en este mundo pero yo le mostrare que si la hay y que al final de la oscuridad la luz es mucho más brillante…es eso lo que hacemos las verdaderas Sailors ¿no?-

-ese lugar le pertenece a Chaos ninguna Sailor podría estar segura en esa dimensión, te matara antes de que te des cuenta. Además ¿Qué hay del futuro? –argumento de nuevo Setsuna

-¿el futuro? no voy a llegar a un futuro utópico donde mire para atrás y solo vea que deje sufrir a un niño inocente…como podría vivir sabiendo eso…Setsuna realmente quiero saber cómo es que Seiya escapa de ese infierno ¿Cómo es posible que lo conozcamos si está encerrado en ese lugar?-

La Sailor del tiempo se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder o que argumentar para que Michiru dejara de lado la idea de salvar a ese niño, ahora estaba segura desde el principio ese hombre era un imán de problemas.

-ya veo ¿Qué pasara si no lo rescato? Solo por curiosidad-

La morena sabia que la repuesta que le diera ahora a su amiga era crucial para su decisión final pero a pesar de todo era una persona honesta o al menos lo intentaba dentro de lo posible, no le mentiría pero esperaba que su respuesta declinara la idea de ir al rescate de esa estrella corrompida.

-salvaras más vidas de las que piensas-

-eso es una tontería Seiya es un buen chico, tu no lo entiendes Setsuna tal vez no sea en este universo pero sé que en otro si será feliz-

-Michiru ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que esto es demasiado peligroso?-

-nada, ya te lo dije con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda yo rescatare a Seiya-

Setsuna observo a Haruka que se había mantenido raramente en silencio durante toda esta discusión tenía que apostar sus cartas por la Sailor de los vientos si ella no convencía a Michiru nadie lo haría.

-¿Haruka?-

-lo siento Setsuna pero yo voy donde va Michiru, si ella quiere rescatar a ese mocoso tendremos que hacerlo-

-¿la apoyaras? Incluso si te digo que morirán ¡¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de lo irracional que es esto?! ¡Irán en rescate de alguien que está bien en esta línea del tiempo! ¡El pasado no se puede cambiar! Por mucho que lo intenten…-

-¿Quién lo rescato?-pregunto tan seria que incluso daba miedo.

-¿qué?-

-¡Setsuna dinos la verdad!-

-Tú lo rescataste…demasiado tarde…el problema no vino cuando Seiya estuvo dentro de su tormento junto a Chaos… el problema vino después…cuando lo salvaste y volvió al mundo material desarrollo una especie de obsesión enferma y autodestructiva…los sabios de la época afirmaban que estaba maldito-

-entonces es mi destino salvarlo-

-no debería decir esto… pero en todas las líneas del tiempo en donde logras liberarlo de Chaos… tú mueres-

Haruka observo a su amada con asombro y preocupación sin embargo a ella parecía no afectarle esa información.

-no lo en entiendo ¿cómo es que ya conocimos al Seiya adolecente si el Seiya niño se supone que está encerrado en el infierno?-pregunto la rubia a Setsuna.

-eso es porque una Michiru de otra línea del tiempo ya rompió las leyes del espacio y el tiempo para salvarlo-

-Setsuna ¿acaso no puedes verlo? se supone que la niñez es para ser feliz e inocente, jugar y hacer travesuras…Seiya lo único que tiene en ese lugar es sufrimiento y desesperación…es por eso que no me molesta entregar mi vida si puedo salvar un niño-relato la violinista con convicción.

La peliverde suspiro derrotada dando por perdida esta discusión.

-haz lo que quieras, yo cumplí al informarte cuales serán la consecuencias de tus actos y decisiones…cuando incluso no debía hacerlo-dijo la joven morena en son de despedida retirándose con un semblante y caminar calmo, pero en realidad en su interior no sabía qué hacer ni cómo enfrentar esta situación, ella solo quería salvar a su querida amiga de su inminente muerte.

Haruka se apresuro en abrazar a su amante con fuerza hundió su cabeza en los hombros de la chica mientras Michiru le devolvía el gesto con cariño tomando por primera vez el peso a las palabras de su amiga…pronto moriría y tendría que dejar de lado su futuro y más importante su amada familia y también al amor de su vida preguntándose por un momento si este sacrificio valía la pena, la verdad es que no podía responder a eso ahora pero lo que si sabía con certeza es que nunca podría vivir feliz o tranquila si no hacía nada por salvar a ese vulnerable y frágil niño.

-no te mueras por favor-susurro Haruka en su oído- voy a encontrar la forma de salvar a ese mocoso sin tener que perderte…te lo prometo-

Luego de escuchar esas palabras llenas de amor los ojos de Michiru se cristalizaron e iluminaron de alegría y esperanza, tomo el rostro de su amante con ambas manos y la beso con todo el amor, la tristeza y furia que había estado conteniendo.

 **Planeta Kinmoku**

Kinmoku amanecía cálido dejando de lado la brillante noche y mostrando su rojizo cielo a sus habitantes, una estrella de piel tan blanca como la nieve y cabello platino reluciente se encontraba en uno de los floridos balcones del elegante palacio perteneciente a la familia real de dicho planeta, solo observando el amanecer sabiendo muy bien que tal vez esta sería la última vez que presenciaría aquel fenómeno tan natural y común en cualquier lugar pero tan hermoso en este planeta en especial.

No había logrado conciliar el sueño a pesar de que lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, presentía que sus hermanos tampoco lo habían conseguido pero eso realmente no le importaba tanto como aquel pensamiento que arrastro hora tras hora durante toda la noche, un familiar del cual apenas sabía de su existencia sintiendo por ella un amor inesperado y maternal junto con un dolor inexplicable por su muerte repentina, sentimientos inestables que ni siquiera era capaz de comprender o reprimir, a pesar de saber muy bien que Chaos le había arrebatado su vida y también era el culpable de la destrucción de su planeta natal algo en su interior le arrastraba a creer en algo que había pasado por alto en un principio, este sentimiento era tan inevitable como el infinito e innegable amor que sentía por su ya fallecida Tía Kaguya.

-Si la Princesa Kakyuu hubiera sido honesta desde el principio tal vez hubiera podido salvarla-

Apretó ambas manos al balcón con furia ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sirviendo a la princesa? ¿Cuánto hacia que se habían encontrado por primera vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo le hiso creer toda esta absurda mentira?

Solo recordaba que hace ya mucho tiempo fue una estrella que solo brillaba solitaria en la inmensidad del cosmos sin ningún propósito en especial y un día sin explicación aparente apareció una bella mujer que le dio un cuerpo gracias a la pureza de su magia, o eso fue lo que pensó entonces, tal vez siempre tuvo la capacidad de transformar su energía en un cuerpo físico pero nunca le fue necesario ya que siempre había estado solo, ella le dijo que era su estrella y que le pertenecía, que se debía en cuerpo y alma a ella y a su planeta Kinmoku, que su devoción debía ser única y exclusivamente para ella.

Esa mujer fue la princesa Kakyuu.

Creyó en todo lo que le dijo, cada palabra sin ninguna sombra de duda, por mucho tiempo se esforzó en cumplir todo lo que ella le exigía convirtiendo su amor y devoción en algo completamente obsesivo vivía por y para la Princesa Kakyuu, cuando lo único que debió sentir era gratitud por haberse presentado ante él y haberle enseñado como se transforma la energía en materia, ahora se sentía como un imbécil por haber creído tan ciegamente en las palabras de una niña mimada siguiendo al pie de la letra todas sus ideas y capricho, tarde entendió que su único propósito era ir en rescate de su Tía en vez de estar jugando con una princesa.

Se sentía completamente engañado sus sentimientos confusos llenos de dolor y culpa por la pérdida solo le dejaban entre ver su innegable ira y rencor contra la que hace solo algunas horas considero su princesa…su vida, ahora no era más que una mentirosa y una egoísta.

-Yaten-escucho una fluida voz femenina tras de sí-¿estás bien? perdón…que pregunta tan tonta, es solo que…puedo escuchar tu desesperación por todo el palacio-

Poso una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-lo que sea que estés sintiendo está bien, pero por favor no sientas culpa…tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

-Galaxia ¿Por qué?-noto como su voz se quebraba mientras salían lágrimas de sus cristalinos ojos verdes-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-

-es una muy mala costumbre mía…llegar siempre tarde…lo lamento tato si tan solo fuera más fuerte Chaos no se hubiera apoderado de mí y entonces habría sido yo quien te habría despertado y seguro la pudiste haber salvado…Yaten todo es mi culpa-se sincero al borde el llanto.

-No Galaxia tu menos que nadie eres culpable…puedo entenderlo ahora…gracias a tu sacrificio nos salvaste a todos…yo solo veo dos culpables…Chaos y la Princesa-escupió con odio.

-¿la princesa? Pero Yaten…-

-¡no atrevas a decir nada a favor de ella! ¡Porque si no fuera por la princesa! Mi...Mi tía tal vez estaría viva…si tan solo hubiera sido sincera-llorando de ira.

Galaxia abrazo repentinamente al joven frente a ella, llorando juntos y compartiendo el inmenso dolor. Se sentía tan culpable por haber fallado, por dejarse consumir por Chaos y no haber cumplido la promesa de salvar a la Reina Kaguya…ahora podía ver las consecuencias de su debilidad.

-¿lo ves? ni siquiera puedes defenderla-murmuro sollozando.

Galaxia seco las lagrimas de la estrella con un gesto delicado, tomo una de sus manos y le dijo con sinceridad.

-ahora soy tu hermana, somos familia…yo sostendré tu mano cuando te sientas solo y secare tu lagrimas por siempre…estoy aquí si me necesitas te apoyare sin importar la decisión que tomes o que camino elijas-

Aquellas palabras lograron ablandar el gesto de Yaten pero sus pensamientos no habían cambiado, la princesa Kakyuu era una asesina indirecta de su tía y nadie podría sacar esa idea de su cabeza, ni siquiera el amor y la bondad de Galaxia.

Seiya entro en ese momento con un paso distraído y notoriamente cansado sin poner mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, bastante raro en él, pues sus pensamientos absorbían prácticamente toda su energía su mente intentaba entender todo lo que la guerrera dorada le mostro pero a su cabeza siempre llegaba a las imágenes del aterrador infierno en donde estuvo cautivo prácticamente una eternidad, no quería pensar en ello pero su mente llegaba ahí sin que pudiera controlarlo, incluso cuando serraba los ojos el recuerdo de ese lugar lo seguía atormentando.

-la Princesa Kakyuu dice que ya es hora de desayunar-anuncio sin ánimo.

Yaten al escuchar el nombre de la princesa frunció el seño enojado mientras Galaxia suspiro casada, notaba que ambas estrellas se habían desgastado visiblemente debido a la repentinas noticias que trajo hace unas cuantas horas, al menos sabía que Taiki no se encontraba en un estado anímico tan iracundo depresivo como estos dos, siempre fue el más sensato y fuerte de los tres.

Pero tenía que hacer algo por las estrellas, no podía permitir que la tristeza y el odio los consumieran, lo más prudente y viable era sacarlos cuanto antes de Kinmoku, al menos de esa forma lograría centrar la atención de las estrellas en otra cosa, aun que sea por unos minutos.

-que les parece si luego del desayuno partimos inmediatamente de este planeta-sugirió la rubia.

Yaten y Seiya la observaron sorprendidos pero rápido respondieron.

-me parece bien-dijo Yaten dando su aprobación.

-a mi también-Respondió Seiya mostrándose un poco más inseguro y distraído.

-entonces le iré a preguntar a Taiki-dijo retirándose para ir en busca del castaño.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo leyendo en los jardines de tan enorme palacio, pues su energía la llamaba al igual que sucedía con Yaten y Seiya, pero a diferencia de estos dos lo que el castaño proyectaba era calma y armonía, se acerco poniéndose justo delante de él para captar su atención.

-Taiki-pronuncio su nombre melodiosamente-te buscaba-sonriéndole a la vez.

La estrella al verla tan repentinamente cerca mostrando la sonrisa más preciosa que ha visto desde que tiene conciencia y al escucharla decir su nombre con esa voz tan hermosa y fluida para sus oídos, fue inevitable, empezó a sudar frio con nerviosismo, se sonrojo levemente, su corazón se acelero obligándolo a desviar la mirada ¿Qué estaba pasado? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Acaso? ¡No! Esto no podía estarle pasado…no a él.

Galaxia noto de inmediato el sonrojo y el nerviosismo del muchacho pero no lo asocio directamente con ella, más bien…

-¡Taiki! ¡¿Qué estás leyendo?!-le increpo como si fuera su Madre arrebatándole el libro de las manos- Hauspostill-leyó con dificultad al tratarse de un dialecto que ella no entendía.

-es un libro de poemas, es de la tierra-le conto quitándole el ejemplar-¿Qué creías que estaba leyendo?-le aclaro burlonamente solo para hacerla enojar, por alguna razón este trato con la señorita Galaxia se sentía como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

-¡Taiki eres un pesado!-se quejo haciendo una divertida mueca de desaprobación.

El castaño se rio efusivamente sin disimular en lo absoluto provocando un leve sonrojo en la Sailor dorada, poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer apoyándose levemente en ella.

-eres realmente muy bajita-

-¡ya deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Yo no soy bajita tu eres muy alto!-indignada dando media vuelta con toda la intención de marcharse.

-es lo que dicen todas la bajitas-murmuro sonriente.

La estrella se limito a sentarse en el borde de una de las grandes fuentes que se encontraban en los jardines del palacio volviendo la atención a su libro.

-entonces ¿a qué has venido a buscarme?-pregunto antes de que se fuera.

-¡cierto!-dijo entusiasmada sentándose a su lado-el desayuno ya está listo-

-eso ya lo sabía y tu no comes ¿solo a eso has venido?-

-no…es que…he conversado con Seiya y Yaten y están de acuerdo con partir luego del desayuno ¿te parece bien?-pregunto con cautela.

-ya te lo dije anoche…te seguiré a donde sea-le respondió sin desviar la mirada de su libro.

El rostro de Galaxia se enrojeció a tal punto que parecía una linda fruta dejándola sin habla.

La estrella se paro repentinamente ofreciéndole su brazo a la mujer de larga e inusual cabellera rubia y rojiza que aun sequia paralizada por lo anterior dicho.

-vamos a terminar con esto señorita Galaxia, la energía de Yaten esta gritando por ayuda si seguimos un día más en Kinmoku es probable que termine haciendo cosas…de las que luego se arrepentirá-

Galaxia acepto el caballeroso brazo de Taiki para luego encaminarse al elegante comedor del palacio, para cuando llegaron se encontraron con un Yaten de semblante enfurecido, los pobres cubiertos pagaban por su ira al apretarlos con tanta fuerza que ya los tenía tan doblados que eran irreconocibles y un Seiya que parecía no haber dormido en semanas se veía cansado y despistado al contrario de Yate ni siquiera era capaz de tomar con precisión sus cubiertos.

Ambos se sentaron frente a ellos sin dejar de observarlos con preocupación, en ese momento casi al mismo tiempo la princesa Kakyuu entro al comedor seguida por sus damas de compañía para sentarse en la cabeza de la mesa, de inmediato noto la extraña atmosfera que se formaba debido a las estrellas pero a pesar de ser una chica lista no cayó en cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

-buenos días… ¿algo va mal?-pregunto inocentemente, demasiado inocente, fijando su vista en Yaten que parecía ser el más perturbado de los cuatro.

Galaxia llevo una de sus manos a su cien tapando su vista y maldiciendo internamente, Taiki se puso en modo alerta, Seiya siguió perdido en la lejana inopia y los cubiertos de Yaten volaron por los aires.

El platinado se paro con agresividad botando su silla y miro a la princesa con un odio que era capaz de traspasar su alma.

-vas a decirme porque mierda nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo-exigió con voz acerada.

La princesa palideció al instante incapaz de revelar las verdaderas razones por las que les engaño durante todos estos años.

-yo…-murmuro observando a Seiya sonrojada cosa que Yaten noto y no perdono.

Sonrió con ironía-¡¿me estás diciendo que mi tía está muerta porque la señorita se enamoro?!-bufo enfurecido.

Yaten salió del comedor sin darle tiempo de responder estaba cegado por la ira y el rencor sentía que estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible, sin embargo la princesa corrió tras de él para darle una explicación, no podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así, ella no podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que una de las estrellas la odiaba.

-¡Yaten! ¡Espera!-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de sus brazos.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-le grito liberándose con brusquedad-¡no vuelva a poner tus sucias manos en mi!-

-no es lo que piensas Yaten…-intento explicarle desesperada.

-¡cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!…por mucho tiempo…por mucho tiempo creí que eras mi princesa, me entregue en cuerpo y alma…yo estaba feliz…era feliz… creía que era la estrella más afortunada del mundo por haberte conocido, te consideraba como una Diosa intocable…yo te amaba…pero finalmente conozco la verdad…y ahora sé lo que eres, tú no eres mi princesa y mucho menos una Diosa ¡TU ERES UNA MENTIROSA! ¡Una asesina! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que mi familia este muerta!-

Lagrimas de ira, de rencor y principalmente de dolor recorrían el pálido rostro de la estrella, observo a Kakyuu que también lloraba, sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno pero eran ciertas, no había mentira en ellas…no como las de la princesa, no sintió nada al verla llorar seguramente en el pasado se abría desmoronado al verla en ese estado y habría puesto de cabeza el universo solo por verla sonreír otra vez, ahora simplemente quería que desapareciera.

-si tan solo hubieras sido honesta…pero no…la princesa Kakyuu es demasiado egoísta como para ser honesta-le restregó.

La joven monarca se puso de rodillas ante la estrella desconsolada comprendiendo por primera vez el profundo daño de sus mentiras.

-perdóname…lo lamento tanto…perdóname-le rogo sin parar de llorar.

-¿Cómo podría perdonarte?-le respondió con rencor.

De inmediato salió apresuradamente del palacio, no quería estar en ese lugar, todo le recordaba lo imbécil que fue al creer en la tontas mentiras de una princesa egoísta por tanto tiempo, no quería volver a ver nunca a Kakyuu en su mente ni siquiera existía la posibilidad del perdón ahora entendía sus confusos sentimientos, la odiaba, porque nadie lo había lastimado como ella lo había hecho, al menos Chaos fue de frente y se lo quito todo mostrándose como la porquería que era desde un principio, en cambio ella fingió ser su amiga para luego darse cuenta que por su culpa lo único que le quedaba ahora estaba muerto.

Se paseaba de un lugar a otro nervioso, una opresión en su pecho apenas lo dejaba respirar, quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo, morir, escapar, destruir y hacerla sentir un dolor peor.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos femeninos lo abrazaban de forma maternal evitando con su luz que el odio y dolor lo oscurecieran por completo.

-no pasa nada, le dijiste lo que pensabas, está bien-dijo Galaxia secando las lagrimas de la estrella, tomando ambas manos-vamos a casa-

-no quiero volver a verla nunca-

-no la veras…si no quieres-

-no le pediré perdón-

-y no tienes porque hacerlo-

-gracias-murmuro sollozando-¿Qué hay de Seiya y Taiki?-

-los esperaremos… pero lejos de aquí, dijeron que tardarían un poco más-

-vamos-sentencio secando por completo sus lágrimas, decidido a dejar esta etapa atrás pero nunca olvidar…nunca nunca olvidar lo que esa mujer le arrebato.

-¿no hay nadie de quien quieras despedirte?-

-no-respondió tan frio como un tempano.

-bien-

Ambos transformaron sus cuerpos en energía pura salieron del planeta Kinmoku a una velocidad impresionante en dirección al que sería su nuevo hogar.

…

Por otro lado se encontraba Taiki y Seiya intentando calmar a la princesa Kakyuu todo esto había sido demasiado repentino para ella, su alma no podía cargar con el peso del odio del que considera uno de sus mejores amigos y menos aun con la culpa, sabía que las palabras de Yaten eran ciertas no la perdonaría pues ni ella era capaz de perdonarse, nunca pensó que sus mentiras llevarían a la muerte de alguien inocente, le hubiera encantado aprender que cada acto desencadenaba una consecuencia de una manera menos fatal…pero ya estaba hecho, el pasado simplemente no se puede cambiar.

-princesa no se preocupe…ya sabe como es Yaten, muy irascible…se le pasara-intentaba consolarla sin éxito el azabache que al parecer estaba muy perdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿acaso no lo entiendes Seiya? ¡La familia de Yaten está muerta! ¡Porque yo les mentí! ¡Es mi culpa!-conto entre lagrimas.

-ya veo-murmuro pensativo-entonces no te perdonara-

La princesa lo observo dolida.

-¡Seiya! ¡No estás ayudando!-le reclamo Taiki

-¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad, sería más cruel si le dijéramos que el enano la perdonara cuando sabemos que nunca lo hará-

-¡¿acaso no conoces la palabra tacto?!-

-¡ya basta chicos! deben marcharse…la señorita Galaxia no los esperara por siempre-dijo la princesa tristemente de manera diplomática sin parar de llorar.

Taiki suspiro cansado, desde hace algunas horas su vida había dado un vuelco que nunca creyó siquiera posible, sabía que era el más maduro y debía actuar como tal. Sus hermanos no se estaban tomando la noticia con demasiado entusiasmo más bien era como un fuerte golpe bajo y hasta cierto punto los entendía, ni siquiera podía imaginarse que cosas tan terribles pudieron haber visto para ponerlos en semejantes estados anímicos cuando incluso gran parte de sus recuerdos eran horribles, al ser el mayor debía ser un apoyo para ellos y no un juez moral.

Taiki abrazo a la princesa y ella devolvió el gesto amorosamente.

-nos veremos pronto princesa, lo prometo-le dijo como despedida

-así que esta es nuestra despedida…por favor cuídate, no mueras…y también cuida de Seiya y Yate…ya sabes que son muy problemáticos, te los encargo-sollozando entre lagrimas.

-lo prometo-le aseguro con convicción mirándola a los ojos.

Taiki se encamino a la puerta rápidamente para evitar llorar la verdad era que a pesar de todo aun quería mucho a la princesa, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto por sus hermano y lamentablemente por la salud mental de Yaten lo correcto era marcharse cuanto antes de Kinmoku, le apenaba que las cosas fueran de este modo pero no había caso en pensarlo demasiado.

-vamos Seiya-le apuro.

-antes de marchar me gustaría hablar algo con la princesa…solo tardare un minuto-aseguro

-bien…te esperare afuera-le respondió dejándolos solos confiando que solo hablarían de la declaración amorosa de la pelirroja.

Pero algo que todos habían pasado por alto debido a la inestabilidad de Yaten es que gran parte de la luz de Seiya había desaparecido, su alma poco a poco se volvía más corrompida y oscura.

Luego de asegurarse que estaban completamente solos la estrella observo a la princesa con una media sonrisa burlesca y le dijo.

-bueno…bueno vamos aclarar algunas cosas-con un tono que hace ya una vida no utilizaba.

La joven monarca se quedo viéndolo entre sorprendida y asustada por la extraña actitud de Seiya…era tan despectiva.

-Yaten es muy compasivo…pero yo no, te lo pondré de una forma muy simple para que lo entiendas, sabes que voy a ir a buscar a Fighter e imaginamos que está muerta e hipotéticamente estos años que estuve contigo ella murió…al igual que la familia de Yaten… ¿sabes que voy hacerte?-

Luego de unos larguísimos e incomodo silencio en donde Seiya no le quito ni un solo segundo su penetrante mirada de encima a la princesa, pero entonces ella noto por primera vez que ya prácticamente no existía brillo en ellos, seguían siendo los ojos azules más hermosos que ha visto pero dejaban en evidencia lo mucho que se había torcido su personalidad.

-¿no lo sabes?-volvió hablar el azabache, esta vez utilizando un tono aterradoramente juguetón-bueno te lo diré…voy a destruir este planeta, aplastare todo lo que amas y luego te matare-

Seiya se acerco a ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, la princesa horrorizada fue incapaz de mover un musculo. Deslizo ambas manos por la delgada espalda de la chica con el fin de llegar a su cuello y lo apretó levemente cortándole la respiración por un momento.

El rostro de Kakyuu estaba enrojecido y empapado en lágrimas, no quería creer los que presenciaba, nunca pensó que Seiya su amada estrella favorita actuaria de esa forma tan despiadada, se sentía como si un hueco se formara en su corazón, conmocionada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no pudo defenderse o pronunciar palabra.

-espero que lo cómpredas-le susurro sin soltarla, provocándole con su tibio aliento un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-vendré a visitarte antes de lo que piensas-dijo por ultimo en son de despedida, dándole un frio beso en su mejilla para luego desaparecer en la puerta, desconcertando a la joven pelirroja.

Lo vio marcharse seguro caminando directo a la muerte sin ningún remordimiento…no miro atrás.

La princesa se desplomo es suelo, su llanto inconsolable podía oírse desde cualquier punto del castillo, no podía creerlo, no podía…una de sus estrellas la odiaba y con justa razón pues sus pecados eran imperdonables y la otra se había transformado en un monstruo…toda esa luz tan hermosa y especial de su amado había muero dentro de él…y era inevitable pensar que también era su culpa.

…

 **En la tierra, hospital general de Tokio**

Era un dolor insoportable, no el de su mano apuñalada sino el de su pecho Minako no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. Su cuerpo y mente eran como un rompecabezas indescifrable, ahora no solo tenía una herida medianamente grave que no recordaba cómo es que se la había hecho también la martirizaba una sensación terrible, como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón de golpe un sentimiento de tristeza sofocante que nunca había sentido.

En el pasado había experimentado la muerte pero esto era mucho peor, era como un vacio, algo que nunca podría ser sanado.

Por alguna razón en su mente aparecía una y otra vez Yaten Kou pero hacia un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en él, quería dejar sus amoríos de adolecente de lado y entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella y por primara vez algo si tuvo sentido, comprendió que lo que le acaba de ocurrir tal vez tenía relación con lo mismo que hiso desmayar a Michiru, tal vez una presencia maligna las estaba persiguiendo, eso era lo más lógico, tenía un sinfín de preguntas y no tenia paciencia para esperar las respuestas.

Un guapísimo y joven doctor apareció en escena y la rubia ni siquiera se percato de ese detalle tan esencial.

-tu amiga dijo que te intentaron asaltar y te apuñalaron la mano ¿fue así? ¿No?-pregunto amablemente.

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-no puedo entender como alguien puede dañar a una chica linda e indefensa como tu pero es normal que se estés choqueada, déjame ver tu mano-

La rubia extendió su brazo para que el doctor hiciera su trabajo y le miro sin verlo en realidad, lo único que quería era salir corriendo a la habitación en donde se encontraba Michiru, necesitaba resolver esto, necesitaba afrontarlo sin tener que involucrar a Usagi necesitaban enfrentar lo que sea que las este atormentando solas, esta vez no podía arriesgar la vida de Usagi pues al final de cuentas no era solo su mejor amiga también era su princesa y antes que cualquier cosa su beber como líder de las Sailor Senshi era proteger la vida de ella.

-¿puedes mover los dedos?-

Minako los movió sin problema.

-no parece haber daño en el nervio cubital pero eso no se puede determinar ahora…tienes perdida excesiva de sangre, no es normal ¿te sientes mareada?-

-no-

-¿sabes qué día es hoy?-

La adolecente afirmo positivamente, respondió algunas preguntas lógicas mientras el médico limpiaba su herida que le tomo apenas un par de minutos, se paro para proveer en una jeringuilla un liquido espeso lo que supuso era anestesia, ella miraba expectante y atemorizada esa plateada y aterradora aguja mientras se preparaba sicológicamente para algo que definitivamente seria lo peor según su lógica y lo que recordaría el resto de su vida como el día más terrible de todos, se repetía una y otra vez que ya no estaba en edad para berrinches pero en el fondo sabía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y patalear como una niña pequeña.

Apenas el médico dio un paso para acercarse a la rubia se paro efusivamente como un resorte retrocediendo hasta estamparse contra la pared aterrada. Sintió una gran vergüenza al segundo siguiente pero aun así no quería que esa aguja la pinchara.

-tranquila…esto te aliviara un poco el dolor-intento tranquilizarla mientras se acercaba.

¿Dolor? Se retorció levemente llevando su mano hasta su pecho intentando regular su respiración, cerró sus ojos abrumada y cansada de todo y de todos, era un dolor insoportable agudo y punzante junto con la permanente imagen de Yaten ¿Por qué simplemente no desaparecía de su mente ya? ¿Por qué la única persona que quería ver en este universo jamás podría volver a verla? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse tan perdidamente de una estrella que solo tenía ojos para su princesa? Pero ese era su destino y también lo era el suyo, pues sabía muy bien que esta era su maldición.

Todos esos pensamientos repentinos y abrumadores le hicieron recordar cuál era su posición en este mundo. Se sentó cabizbaja y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el doctor ponía la anestesia y a los segundos siguientes los puntos en su mano, para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo todo había terminado, el doctor le vendaba cuidadosamente su mano herida y le explicaba que debía mantenerla inmovilizada, los cuidados y presentarse a control en dos días más.

Luego de que el doctor terminara de explicarle todos los cuidados que la herida requería ella se paro rápidamente dispuesta salir corriendo en dirección en donde se encontraban sus amigas pero el médico la detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿estás segura que esa herida no te la hiciste tú misma?-

Minako observo su mano vedada tan abrumada como aterrorizaba, no lo sabía y la experiencia de ser una Sailor por ya casi cuatro largos años le había enseñado que ya no debía confiar ni en sus propios recuerdos, pero esta vez algo dentro de ella le advertía que era mucho mejor vivir con la duda.

-esto…yo no me lo hice ¿cómo podría? lo hizo un asaltante-mintió sin problema-tengo un poco de prisa…gracias-

Justo en el momento en que se voltio para retirarse el hombre volvió a detenerla.

-¡espere! Déjeme darle mi numero…llámeme si necesita ayuda-mientras sacaba de su billetera una de sus tarjetas de presentación para luego entregársela a la chica.

La rubia se limito a recibirla educadamente.

-muchas gracias doctor…Kyosuke-pronuncio el nombre del susodicho mientras lo leía.

Hizo una reverencia en son de despedida y se retiro finalmente.

Ya en el pasillo del hospital tomo aire decidida mientras buscaba a Ami con la mirada, la diviso intentado leer un folleto abrazada a su bolso notoriamente perturbada se acerco ella apresuradamente y la tomo del brazo para arrastrarla consigo hasta al ascensor. Ya a dentro de el la chica de cabello corto no hizo ninguna pregunta simplemente le entrego su bolso a la rubia.

-¿y esto?-

-ahí dentro esta tu…daga-respondió la peliazul con un semblante más tranquilo pero aun preocupado.

Minako se apresuro a abrirlo para sacar aquello que le pertenecía pero Ami la detuvo.

-¡espera! No puedes andar por ahí con un arma en la mano, quédate el bolso-

-muchas gracias Ami…yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti-

-Mina somos amigas no hay nada que agradecer-

Casi al mismo tiempo en que Ami termino de hablar las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y sin necesidad de una charla previa solo con un intercambio de miradas ya sabían que debían hacer, ambas caminaron en la dirección en la que se encontraba la habitación e Michiru.

Sin embargo Usagi en cuanto vio a sus amigas corrió preocupada hasta donde estaban ellas pues era difícil no notar que Minako tenía su vestido roto y manchado de lo que parecía ser sangre y un venda en su mano que no estaba cuando estuvieron compartiendo hace algunas horas atrás.

-¡Mina! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-la bombardeo con preguntas con un tono alterado y preocupado mientras las demás chicas junto con Mamoru se comenzaban a acercar.

-¿algo te ataco? ¿Qué fue? ¿Algo maligno?-pregunto esta vez el Príncipe de la Tierra.

-¡Mina habla rápido!-agrego Rei.

-Minako ven siéntate-la tomo delicadamente del hombro Makoto.

Noto de inmediato el rostro inexpresivo de Setsuna y sus ojos rojizos que la observaban con desaprobación ¿en que se había equivocado? La rubia observo a los que consideraba sus amigos y recordó un pensamiento que tuvo hace apenas unos minutos, creyó que le dolería más lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero simplemente ya se había a acostumbrado a dejar sus sentimientos de lado y hacer lo que era necesario por el bien de un futuro.

Se libero del agarre de la castaña y los observo a todos con frialdad, realmente era una buena actriz.

-esto es algo que no les importa-les dijo con un tono despectivo-mentase en sus propios asuntos-

No le costó en lo absoluto mentirles ya que a Minako no le importaba mentirse a sí misma y mucho menos le importaría mentirle a otras personas pues desde hace años ella siempre tenía una permanente y falsa sonrisa en su rostro, hacer esto era tan simple como comerse un pastelito, lamentablemente le sorprendía la facilidad con las que les podía mentir sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento incluso sintiendo el sentimiento contrario…alivio…un gran alivio de no tener que involucrarlos.

Entro a la habitación de Michiru sin dar más explicación que lo ya dicho.

Seguida por una Ami que se disculpo cortésmente antes de entrar.

Y una Setsuna que no agrego nada y no se inmuto lo absoluto.

Cerrándoles la puerta en la cara dejando a los cuatro con semblantes de estupefacción, inmediatamente Usagi intento entrar a la habitación pero habían cerrado con llave, frustrada por la situación se sentó nuevamente en donde estaba esperando poder hablar con Minako mas tarde y también saber sobre el estado en que se encontraba Michiru, realmente ahora estaba preocupada por sus amigas ¿Por qué nadie quería decirle nada? ¿Acaso no eran amigas? Pero era demasiado sentimental y le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón la actitud de sus amigas, en especial de Mina su mejor amiga.

…

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

Algo que siempre me ha molestado en los fanfics de Sailor Moon SyS es que típico los tres hermanos se enteran que en realidad no pertenecen a Kinmoku y nunca existe una consecuencia real es como _"¡genial! ¡Ahora nos vamos a la tierra y somos felices!"_ Bueno finalmente pude deshacerme de esa frustración, aquí si hubieron consecuencias y no de las buenas quería probar con algo así, tal vez no guste tal vez este capítulo no tiene sentido en lo absoluto pero al menos pude escribir algo que siempre había querido desde que empecé a leer fanfics de Sailor Moon. En fin gracias por leer mis quejas y este cap y ya que dudo mucho que vaya actualizar antes de navidad o tal vez ni lo haga de nuevo.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Adelantado…hasta pronto.


End file.
